


Hazy

by bortzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, S&M, Temperature Play, Werewolf!Yoosung, Wizard!Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/pseuds/bortzy
Summary: Yoosung wakes up blindfolded, confused and afraid after a transformation he can't remember, only to find that he's been kidnapped by the Unknown Wizard. It turns out he needs his help, and his motives aren't as awful as Yoosung first thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much just an excuse to write smut, but I actually kinda like how everything else turned out too. I've never really tried writing anything like this before, so I hope you like it!!  
> Can't promise how regular updates will be, but I'll try not to leave it too long!  
> (chapter count is an estimate at this point)

It doesn’t strike Yoosung as particularly strange when he wakes up and can’t see anything. He tenses up at first, and it takes him a few moments to remember why everything looks dark, but once he does he relaxes. It was a full moon last night, meaning he’s just turned back into a human again. Thank goodness.

However, one thing that _does_ strike him as strange in his groggy, confused state is that he feels warm.

Usually he wakes up in the middle of the forest just before dawn breaks, shivering and a little bit scared, but ready to go back home with his pack. But today he feels like he already has a blanket over him. He moves his hands to rub his eyes and…

Wait.

Why can’t he move his arms?

He pulls as hard as he can but is met with the feeling of something chafing his wrists behind his back. Wait, is he tied up? Did he hurt someone so badly he had to be restrained? Oh god oh god oh god he hopes he didn’t hurt anyone. He never has before! And he’s so close to coming of age and gaining control of his wolf form.

As Yoosung pushes his brain to wake up properly, he notices more and more strange things. He’s completely used to waking up naked after a full moon. Werewolves don’t wear clothes when they transform because they’ll only tear off, but right now he’s wearing something. It feels like a simple t-shirt, soft on his skin but unnerving all the same. Someone’s dressed him. Who would do that? And how long has he been tied like this? It doesn’t make sense for him to have hurt someone, because no one in his pack would have clothed him after restraining him.

And also, if there’s been enough time for someone to clothe him, it doesn’t make sense for it to still be dark either.

Blindfolded, maybe? He blinks. Yeah, there’s definitely something covering his eyes.

Oh god, where is he?

He mentally checks his entire body, wiggling it where he can. He doesn’t have a mouth gag in, so he could howl for help from the pack, but he doesn’t know _where_ he is, so they might not hear him. Chances are if he’s been kidnapped, this person will have taken him far enough away that they won’t be able to track him by scent, which means they won’t hear him either. And he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself if his captor is nearby.

His ankles are tied together like his wrists, probably to stop him running away. He’s on something soft. It actually feels like a bed, and it creaks a little when he moves.

Yoosung’s always had a particularly good sense of smell, even for a wolf, but right now all the nearby scents are foreign. The only familiar ones are the wood and cotton from the bed he’s in. He can’t smell the forest and he can’t smell his pack. He can smell lots of other things instead. Herbs and spices that he’s never smelt before, which is odd because Yoosung occasionally enjoys cooking and is good at picking out individual spices from a large mixture. There are countless other smells too, but he can’t place any of them. It almost smells like he’s in another world.

He wiggles his body until he manages to shift into a sitting position, pulling his legs to his chest and trying desperately to scrape at the blindfold with his knees to pull it off. He’s almost not flexible enough, but he just about manages to push it up above his eyes.

He blinks to adjust his eyes to the light for a few seconds and then looks around the room. He’s in a bed, like he thought, and he’s wearing a baggy, black t-shirt that reaches midway down his thighs and nothing else. He’s in a small wooden room. It looks like the inside of a cabin, so chances are he’s still in the forest. So… he could howl? Maybe he should try.

He suddenly hears a creak and his ears twitch so much that he has to second-guess whether or not he’s fully returned to his human form. He hunches over, baring his teeth instinctively. Two to three days after a full moon his werewolf instincts stay extra-strong, so right now he can feel his hair stand on end at the potential threat on the other side of the door. Should he lie down and pretend he’s still sleeping? Or should he leap up and catch his captor by surprise? No, that wouldn’t work. His feet are tied so he would probably trip, and his hands are tied so he can’t grab a weapon. His teeth are blunt and pretty much useless in his human form. What does he do?! How is he supposed to escape, or at least get some kind of signal to his pack so they can help him?

Yoosung still can’t control himself when he’s transformed, and he can’t remember anything either, but usually the elders keep an eye on the younger wolves and run with them. So how the hell did this person catch him? Usually the pack is efficient at getting the younger wolves back to the nest before daybreak.

Strangely, he’s not panicking. He should be, surely, but instead he feels defensive. He can still feel some of his wolf strength pulsing through him, and even though that won’t be much use with his hands tied, it helps keep him calm. It’s familiar.

Also, they dressed him and put him in a bed. Maybe they’re not being malicious, but just trying to be safe? Werewolves can be dangerous, after all.

Yoosung hears footsteps getting closer, and he braces himself as the door swings open and light floods in. He almost hisses as he squints his eyes, trying desperately to see who the hell this is. His senses are always heightened after a full moon, and the light is almost blinding.

“Ah, puppy’s awake,” comes a sing-song, male voice. He hears the footsteps get closer again and he can smell… what _is_ that? He doesn’t recognise any of the scents this person brings with him.

“Who are you?” Yoosung asks, voice crackly as it always is after a transformation. The man either doesn’t hear him, or completely ignores the question.

“Good, I was starting to think you were injured,” he says conversationally. Yoosung watches as the silhouette in the door comes closer, and he finally adjusts to the light enough to see him.

He’s wearing a long, black cloak with a hood pulled up over his head. His hair looks like it’s white and pink. White? Yoosung only knows one other person with white hair, and that’s Zen who’s a siren, but this man doesn’t look like a siren. Not that he’s unattractive, just that he doesn’t quite have that unnatural, ethereal look to him. In fact, he almost looks entirely human. His skin is pale and he has high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. He’s not particularly tall – probably around Yoosung’s height – and he looks about the same age too. As far as Yoosung can see, his eyes are… blue? No, green. A weird, minty kind of green that makes all his wolf instincts scream. It feels unnatural. It feels _bad._

He walks into the room and places a lantern down on the end of the bed. This time a hiss actually does escape Yoosung’s mouth.

“Put that out,” he demands before he can stop himself as he cowers away.

“Ah, oops! My bad.” The man puts out the lantern and Yoosung finally relaxes his eyes. “How’s puppy doing this morning?”

“Where am I?”

The man tuts at him. “That’s no way to treat the person’s who’s been so kind as to let you stay in their bed, is it, puppy?”

Yoosung glares at him. “What do you want?”

“Straight to the point, huh?” the man says with a grin. “How rude of me. I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m the Unknown Wizard.” He gestures dramatically as he says it and then drops his arms, grinning at Yoosung. “Well, that’s what people call me. You can call me Saeran.”

A Wizard? That makes sense, actually. It explains why Yoosung doesn’t recognise any of the smells. Wizards always smell weird. All the potions and spells they do create some kind of weird atmosphere around them.

But… the Unknown Wizard? Yoosung’s heard that name before. Wait! He’s the evil twin of Wizard Luciel who occasionally performs magic to protect their pack! Yoosung shuffles away until he’s pressed against the headboard.

“Th-the Unknown Wizard?!” he squeaks, every instinct screaming at him to run. The panic is finally kicking in.

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” Saeran says with a pout. “I know my brother badmouths me a lot, but I’m not _that_ bad.”

“You’re evil!” Yoosung almost yells, and before he can think twice, he howls as loudly as he can. One of the first things they’re taught as wolves is how to make a distress call, but this is the first time he’s ever had to use it. His pack _must_ be able to hear him from here.

“That won’t work,” Saeran shouts over the noise, and Yoosung stops and looks at him in terror. Saeran really doesn’t seem concerned, or even fazed at all that he just made a distress call to the rest of his pack. “I put up wards around the cabin. No sound or smell can get in or out.” He shrugs apologetically, but Yoosung can tell he’s not even a little bit sorry.

“Distress calls work through magic,” Yoosung says, shuffling even further away. His heart is pounding so hard it feels like it’s crushing his lungs. He can barely breathe. He needs to run but he _can’t_.

“Not my magic. And for the record, I’m not evil. All I did was try out some Dark Magic, which is why my eyes and hair went this colour. Oops.” Saeran grins at him and Yoosung can feel his pulse jumping like crazy. How can he get out of here? “Light Magic can get so _boring_. There are so many rules and regulations you’re meant to follow. You wouldn’t understand, puppy, but Dark Magic is way more interesting. Aren’t you _fascinated_ by it? By the gritty, dark legends that parents tell their children to scare them into being good?”

Saeran looks at Yoosung expectantly, but he doesn’t respond. Saeran sighs.

“Anyway, combine Dark and Light magic, and you get the freedom that comes with it.”

“Why am I here?” Yoosung manages to choke out.

“I’m getting to that part, puppy. It all ties together. I recently found a bunch of old grimoires that had some pretty interesting stuff about werewolves in them.” Saeran shifts closer to Yoosung on the bed and studies his face for a moment before frowning. “You don’t have to be so scared. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You kidnapped me!”

Saeran grins at him sheepishly. “Guess I did. I thought it’d be easiest to get one of the pups on their own. But, listen, I’m going to let you go after.”

“After what?!”

“After my _research_ ,” Saeran emphasises. Yoosung can’t tell if he’s getting frustrated with him or not. He reaches out, and Yoosung flinches, so Saeran drops his hand and cocks his head. “I didn’t expect to get such a cute pup, though. That’ll make things more fun. How old are you?”

“T-twenty.”

“I’m twenty-one. See! We’re not so different.” Yoosung doesn’t see how that logic follows, but Saeran’s speaking in a calming voice and he finds himself relaxing just a little. “Listen, I promise I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want. I’m not that kinda guy. I just wanted to try some things out.”

“W-why didn’t you ask first?” Yoosung asks, voice quieter than before. “Instead of kidnapping me and tying me up.” Saeran shrugs.

“You would’ve said no. Especially if you knew who I was. That’s why I’m going to explain everything to you first.”

Saeran looks at him, waiting for a response. Yoosung doesn’t know what to think. His mind feels like a whirlpool and he can’t seem to catch the thoughts before they slip through his fingers and get sucked away.

“Have you drugged me?”

“What?! No! Of course not,” Saeran says, sounding genuinely offended.

“Then how did you catch a _werewolf?_ We’re fast.”

Saeran nods. “You are. I’m faster.”

Yoosung looks at him in disbelief. “Faster than a werewolf?” The only things faster than werewolves are vampires, and even that’s a pretty close call.

“Yep. Especially the puppies. You guys aren’t as coordinated or controlled as the older ones.”

“So that’s why you got a pu- a younger wolf?” But how could Saeran tell he was younger? He’s almost fully grown now. The only difference is his lack of self-awareness during his transformation, and he doesn’t think people can tell that from the surface.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want one too young. That would, uh... be immoral of me.”

Yoosung frowns at him. “But… kidnapping in general isn’t immoral?”

“I mean it would be _more_ immoral. I want to get your consent before I perform any experiments. Actual kids can’t give that.”

Yoosung swallows. That… seems kind of fair, actually? The kidnapping part is still pissing him off, but at least he didn’t go for any of the really young ones. Werewolves start transforming when they’re around six, and last night had been one of the kids’ first transformations. Thank god nothing happened to her.

“Also, I needed a male. You were the first one I saw who fit what I needed.” Saeran shrugs.

“What… what will you be doing?” Yoosung asks. He’s not saying yes yet. He just wants to know.

To his surprise, Saeran slides off the bed and onto his knees, untying the rope around Yoosung’s ankles before straightening back up.

“I’ll show you my lab. Sorry I can’t untie your hands. Don’t want you touching anything,” he says, and he actually sounds kind of apologetic. Yoosung stands up, a little wobbly on his now-human legs. The baggy t-shirt is a little longer than he expected. He wishes he had more clothes – maybe some underwear or something – but at least this is keeping him fairly modest.

Saeran leads him out of the room and along a narrow hallway. He stops outside one of the wooden doors and whispers something – probably a spell – before it swings open.

Yoosung steps inside after him and looks around. This is… woah. He’s never actually seen a wizard’s lab before. It looks like Saeran spends a lot of time in here. There are jars around the room filled with all sorts of things Yoosung can’t identify, and a few cauldrons and bowls cluttered around the place, although nothing’s actually brewing at the moment. The smell of this place is overwhelmingly unfamiliar, but if he focuses hard enough his nose can distinguish a few smells he recognises among the others. There’s a pile of thick, antique looking books on a table at the far end. Yoosung suspects those are the grimoires Saeran had mentioned.

Saeran walks over and points at the open page.

“This is what I want to make.” He taps it a few times for emphasis. Yoosung walks over to take a look, but it’s all in Latin so he can’t understand it. “It’s a potion that’s been kept secret for hundreds of years because it’s a huge disadvantage to those in power. Can you guess what it does?”

Yoosung blinks at him blankly. “Uhh…” Is he supposed to know? Neither magic nor politics are exactly his strong suit. Why does he feel like he’s in school right now?

“It can cure almost any illness or disease,” Saeran finally answers. “It would probably be expensive, but it’s a one-time buy. It cures and vaccinates at the same time. If every child were given this when they were born, they’d never get any illness more than a common cold.” Yoosung looks at Saeran in shock. That’s a pretty noble thing for someone who’s supposedly evil to make. Saeran continues sadly. “Unfortunately it doesn’t work for physical or mental disabilities, but maybe I could tweak it and try and figure something out for those. I know a lot of species kill their young if they’re born disabled.” His eyes flick up to Yoosung, and Yoosung shifts uncomfortably on his feet. He knows werewolves are one of those species. The pack mentality is that if the young are unable to run by themselves, they’re not worth putting time and effort into. It’s one of the things Yoosung hates most about what he is.

“Why has no one made it yet?” Yoosung asks.

“Because it’s illegal,” Saeran says with a shrug, and he pulls down his hood. His white hair is illuminated by the soft glow of the candle, and Yoosung almost takes back what he thought about him not looking ethereal. He’s actually quite beautiful.

“So it’s Dark Magic?” Yoosung asks.

“Nope.” Saeran sounds frustrated now, but he looks towards the book as though he’s directing his anger at that rather than him. “Any wizard can perform this and not face any magical consequences.”

“Then why is it illegal?” Yoosung asks in confusion.

“I just told you. Because the rich people would no longer be able to get richer off the poor,” he says. He sounds completely pissed off now. “Y’know, I was a really sickly child. I almost died because my mother didn’t care enough to give me medicine. Do you know how much this would have helped me?” Saeran’s rambling now, and Yoosung’s almost scared to stop him. “It’s not even complicated.” He presses his finger to the page as though Yoosung understands it. “It has a few obscure ingredients, but nothing impossible. _And_ it can be taken orally. It’s literally the simplest kind of potion, but the stupid Mages want to keep making money off everyone. If I could make this and start selling it to distributors, or maybe even directly to customers, _so_ many people’s quality of life would improve.”

“Why would they… that’s so…?” Yoosung doesn’t even know what to say. If this is all true, then he really knows nothing about the system that runs this world.

Although, now that he thinks about it, it makes sense. He only knows one Mage, and he _hates_ him. Everything about him sends Yoosung’s wolf instincts into overdrive and triggers his fight or flight response. The werewolves are supposed to respect him, but the discomfort and tension that falls over the pack whenever he’s in the room is so thick it almost feels suffocating.

“Do you know any of the Mages?” Saeran asks, looking back to Yoosung. “There are three. You might know the Healer Mage.”

“Yeah, I know him,” Yoosung says with a nod.

“Then you probably know what a fucking dick he is, right?”

Yoosung wouldn’t usually use such strong words about a person, but for this Mage he wouldn’t hesitate.

“Oh yeah. I know.” He looks at Saeran with determination. “I’ll help you. If it’s something Mage V is keeping from the people, then I want to help.”

Saeran looks at him in surprise. “Are you sure? You don’t even know what you have to do yet.”

“I want to help anyway.” Yoosung glances at the grimoire. Saeran’s resting his hand on the open page now. “You need a werewolf, right? I want to be that werewolf.”

Saeran straightens up, a weird smirk on his face.

“No matter what?”

“No matter what,” Yoosung agrees firmly, but then he quickly tacks on, “as long as I don’t have to die or anything.”

“Oh, no! Nothing like that, puppy,” Saeran says in a low voice, stepping closer. “Actually, it won’t hurt at all. If anything, it’ll feel _good_.”

“…good?” Yoosung repeats uncertainly.

“Do you know anything about Potion making?” Saeran asks, stepping closer again.

“Uhm… n-not really.”

“Well.” Saeran pauses for dramatic effect. “Werewolves just so happen to possess some pretty… _powerful_ substances.” Yoosung looks at him, and his breathing is shallow but he’s not sure why. “The one I need isn’t used in many potions, but it’s incredibly strong. Usually it’s wasted.”

“W-wasted?”

Saeran nods, humming sadly. “Yep. Wasted popping out more little puppies. Or sometimes just for fun.” Saeran looks at him meaningfully, and Yoosung’s eyes widen.

“Y-you don’t… you don’t mean…”

“Oh, I _do_ , puppy,” he drawls, stepping closer again. He lifts his hand and tilts Yoosung’s chin up with a long, slender finger. “Werewolf semen is a very useful ingredient. Unfortunately, one doesn’t usually find it just lying around.”

It makes sense now. Why Saeran needed a male, why he needed him to be young but not _too_ young… oh _god_.

“And people would drink that?” Yoosung blurts out. Saeran chuckles, dropping his hand.

“It wouldn’t taste of it. It’s just used to strengthen the other ingredients. It can be used in any potion, but for this one it just so happens to be absolutely vital for it to work.”

It’s almost kind of attractive how Saeran can switch from sensual to intellectual within a second. It’s obvious how much he cares about potions, and how much research he’s done.

“So you… I should…?”

Saeran starts flicking through another book. This one looks worn, but not old. Everything in it is in scratchy, unreadable writing.

“It’s more potent in the days immediately after a full moon, so it’s best if we do this sooner rather than later,” he mumbles as he runs his finger down one of the pages. He turns to Yoosung. “I have all the other ingredients. How do you want to do this?” He grabs an empty jar from a shelf. “I can leave you to do it yourself, if you want. Or I could do it for you.” Before Yoosung has a chance to respond, Saeran speaks again. “By the way, what’s your name? Don’t think I asked.”

“Oh, Y-Yoosung Kim,” he stammers. Saeran’s apparently in ‘potion mode’ right now, and Yoosung can’t think properly. He watches as Saeran scribbles his name in the worn book and shoves the jar in the large pocket of his cloak.

“Okay. Yoosung. It might be best if I do this for you. I want to get as much as I can.” Yoosung watches as Saeran slowly slips back into his ‘sensual mode’. “You’ll probably be pretty exhausted by the time I’m done with you.” He punctuates his sentence with a wink, and if Yoosung’s face weren’t already burning, it definitely would be now. Is he _really_ going to do this?

“Are you ready, puppy?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I…!” Yoosung squeaks, and Saeran steps closer again. This time he’s so close his face is barely inches away from Yoosung’s. His head is spinning. He can’t think straight. “I c-can’t! I’ve never… I’ve never even _kissed_ anyone!” He’s reasoning with himself as much as he is with Saeran. To his surprise, Saeran frowns in confusion.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Y-you’re not supposed to… do _stuff_ with someone unless they’re you’re mate. Unless you intend to… to… y’know. Be romantic and stuff.” It sounds so stupid when he says it out loud.

“Oh, I see,” Saeran says with a nod. His hands find their way to Yoosung’s waist and rest there gently. “Well. I don’t know if you’re interested in men, but I would be more than willing to be the first kiss of someone as cute as you.” There’s a teasing note in his voice, and Yoosung almost smashes their lips together right at that second.

“C-cute?” Yoosung splutters.

“Cute,” Saeran repeats with a crooked smile. “I mean it. As soon as you transformed back into a human, I almost danced at how lucky I was to find such a cute puppy.”

Yoosung swallows. His entire body feels like it’s burning up, but even so, it feels like Saeran’s fingers are radiating even more heat from where they’re touching him through the baggy t-shirt.

“You… put clothes on me.”

Saeran nods.

“So you’ve already… seen…?”

Saeran grins and nods again, which only makes Yoosung blush harder. Saeran’s seen him naked. It’s not considered indecent for werewolves to see each other naked, but for anyone else…

Yoosung feels dirty, but he kind of likes it.

“That’s…!”

“Hey, at least I put a shirt on you. I could have left you naked, you know. It would’ve been easier,” Saeran says with a small pout. “But I have to say,” his face drifts even closer, and Yoosung can feel his breath on his lips, “you look particularly hot wearing my t-shirt.”

“I… I’m…” Yoosung doesn’t know how to respond to that. Saeran seems to be having the time of his life right now, and Yoosung would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it.

A beat passes, and Yoosung watches as Saeran’s eyes lazily roam over his face, finally coming to rest on his lips.

“Such pretty lips,” he breathes, bringing a hand up under Yoosung’s chin and brushing his thumb across his bottom lip. He’s so close that Yoosung can see a ring around the pupil in his striking green eyes. He thinks he remembers reading somewhere that all powerful wizards have that. “And such a good boy, too.”

Yoosung’s breath catches at the praise, and if he had his tail right now it would definitely be wagging. Saeran raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Oh? Does puppy like being praised?” he asks in a teasing voice. Yoosung doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nods breathlessly. Saeran smirks. “Well then, if you’re good for me, you’ll be hearing plenty more of that.”

Before Yoosung has a chance to react, Saeran’s lips lightly press against his cheek. Yoosung swears his heart stops, and Saeran slowly moves down to his jaw, pressing a trail of gentle kisses as he goes. Yoosung whimpers and clenches his fists behind his back to try and hold back how much he wants him. If his hands were free, he would probably have grabbed Saeran by now. Saeran’s lips ghost across the skin of his neck, and Yoosung shivers in response. His lips feel cold against his warm skin. Werewolves have a slightly higher body temperature anyway, but along with all the teasing and how flustered he is, he feels like he’s not far off literally being on fire. Saeran chuckles.

“You’re so sensitive, puppy.”

“S-sorry,” he stammers. Saeran’s hands wander until he’s gripping hold of Yoosung’s hips, suddenly tugging him closer. Yoosung gasps in surprise, his arousal suddenly pressed up against Saeran. God, he was going to try and hide that for a bit longer.

“Don’t apologise,” Saeran hums, leaning in to nip his ear. His warm breath tickles Yoosung’s skin. “Makes it more fun.”

Before Yoosung has a chance to respond, or even react, Saeran kisses the corner of his lips.

“S-Saeran,” Yoosung whimpers, and Saeran’s hands wander down from his hips until they’re on Yoosung’s bare thighs.

“What does the puppy want?” he whispers against his skin. Yoosung clenches his fists even harder to try and hold himself back.

“Please…” he breathes. “K-kiss me.”

“If you insist,” Saeran says, and Yoosung can hear the smirk in his voice as his lips shift across and brush lightly against his own. Yoosung feels like his entire body is exploding with a new kind of heat, and he wishes he could reach his hands up to rest on Saeran’s shoulders, but in a way he actually kind of likes the fact he’s restrained like this. Saeran’s lips are soft, and they move slowly against his own. Yoosung lets out another whimper as Saeran pulls him flush against him, and he takes the opportunity to pry Yoosung’s mouth open with his own and slide his tongue inside. Yoosung moans even louder. Saeran’s hands crawl back up to Yoosung’s hips, this time under the shirt he’s wearing until it’s pulled up, exposing him to the cool air and sending a shiver through him. His dick is pressed up against Saeran, and the only barrier between them now is Saeran’s clothes. Yoosung want him to take them off, but… this is just for the potion, right? He’s not going to get the chance to make Saeran feel good, too.

After a few moments of lazily sliding their tongues together Saeran pulls back, a string of saliva still joining their lips. It should be gross, but god, Yoosung’s never seen anything more erotic than his own spit on Saeran’s lips.

“Don’t overthink it,” he whispers, thumbs gently massaging circles into Yoosung’s bare hipbones.

“I j-just…” Yoosung stammers. “I w-want to… for you, too.”

Saeran’s eyes widen a little in surprise, but he quickly regains his composure. “All in good time, puppy,” he growls in his ear, causing a shiver to ripple through him. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Before Yoosung can even think about moving his legs, he’s swept up off his feet as though he weighs nothing. Saeran mumbles a spell as he closes the door behind them and then takes Yoosung back to the bedroom, placing him gently on the edge of the bed. His shirt is still bunched up, leaving his dick exposed to the cold air. The blankets feel soft on his bare skin.

“Do you want me to untie you? Or does puppy like being restrained?” Saeran coos, pressing a soft kiss to Yoosung’s cheek. Yoosung shivers and bites his lip.

“I l-like it,” he whispers, and Saeran smirks up at him in approval.

“Good boy.”

Saeran leans in and kisses Yoosung again, harder this time. With more purpose. Yoosung desperately tries to respond as best as he can. He’s not sure how well he’s doing, because he doesn’t have any practice with kissing yet, but god Saeran’s good at this. Their tongues slide together, and Yoosung feels like he can’t get close enough to him. He feels so helpless and exposed right now, and every single part of him loves it. He feels like a pet. He feels like he’s being used. Everything that should be bad feels good, and the line between right and wrong is hazy. He just wants to feel.

“Looks like I chose the right puppy,” Saeran murmurs against his lips, and Yoosung can feel his smirk. Yoosung nods and desperately tries to kiss him again, but this time Saeran latches onto his neck instead, biting down hard and sucking. Yoosung cries out and throws his head back. He barely has enough willpower to keep himself sitting upright. All he wants to do is fall back and let Saeran do what he wants with him until he has nothing left to give.

As though reading his mind, Saeran chooses that moment to push Yoosung down onto his back, continuing to suck hard on his neck. Yoosung desperately bucks his hips up towards him, shivering when he feels the fabric of Saeran’s cloak brush against his bare skin. Saeran lets out a low laugh against Yoosung’s neck.

“Desperate. I like it.”

Saeran’s cold fingers trail down his sides and hike his shirt up higher, all the way up until his nipples are exposed. Yoosung gasps as Saeran presses a soft kiss to one of them, and cries out once more when he takes it in his mouth and starts sucking hard. He can’t stop his moans anymore, and he doesn’t really want to.

Saeran plays with Yoosung’s nipple for a while, swirling his tongue around and nipping down on it gently. By this point Yoosung’s melted into a begging, desperate mess. He just wants Saeran to touch him. He _needs_ it.

After Saeran’s apparently satisfied, he slides off the bed and drops to his knees in front of Yoosung, and it takes all his self-control not to cum then and there. Saeran presses a gentle kiss to his thigh, just above his knee. Just seeing Saeran there, kneeling between his legs like this while his dick is completely exposed, is making Yoosung feel both hot and cold at the same time, the two feelings intermingling and creating something electric that he’s never felt before. Saeran pushes Yoosung’s legs apart more.

“You have such a cute dick, did you know that?” Saeran drawls, fingers lazily crawling up his leg. He presses his nails lightly into Yoosung’s skin, and he lets out a loud moan. Saeran raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Puppy likes pain, does he?” He digs his nails in harder and Yoosung moans breathlessly again, his entire body shaking with need. “This is going to be more fun than I thought.”

Yoosung throws his head back, desperately trying to move his hips so Saeran will touch him. He feels something cold rest on his belly.

“Don’t move too much,” Saeran orders, and when Yoosung looks down again he sees that he’s placed the jar just above his dick, positioned to catch his cum. “I could cast a spell on it, but this is much more fun, don’t you think?” Yoosung whimpers in response. “So, will you be a good boy and not move?”

Yoosung nods and throws his head back again, trying to stay as still as he can.

All of a sudden, he feels cool slender fingers brush up his dick, and he cries out, trying to control the jerks and shakes of his body which is so desperate to arch up and beg for more.

“What a good boy,” Saeran praises before finally, _finally_ wrapping his fingers around Yoosung’s dick. Yoosung lets out a loud moan and Saeran starts pumping, slowly at first, as though he knows Yoosung’s close to the edge already and wants to tease him more. “I’ve heard that the more you tease, the more comes out. Should we test that?” Saeran asks conversationally, as though he weren’t currently giving him a hand job. Yoosung doesn’t trust his words, so he just whimpers in response. He has the feeling he doesn’t have a choice in the matter, and he’s definitely okay with that. The idea of being absolutely and entirely under someone else’s control feels better than he ever could have imagined. Saeran keeps his movements loose and slow. “You’re leaking already,” he informs Yoosung, tutting as though disappointed. “I was hoping to have much more fun with you.”

“P-please,” Yoosung gasps. His fists are gripping hold of the sheets underneath him and his toes are curling. He can feel Saeran’s cloak brushing against the bare skin of his legs, and it’s almost too much to handle. He’s already sensitive anyway because of the full moon.

“As the puppy wants,” Saeran says with an exaggerated sigh, and he finally grips hold of Yoosung’s dick more tightly, pumping faster. Yoosung cries out and it takes all his energy not to knock that jar over.

It comes far quicker than he expects it to, and it’s not long before he can feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

“S-Saeran, I’m… fff…” Yoosung’s mouth hangs open and his eyes are screwed shut.

“Cum for me, puppy,” Saeran orders, and that’s all it takes. He feels the sudden release of his orgasm wash over his entire body, and he’s only vaguely aware of Saeran tilting the jar to a better angle to catch it all. His hands continues pumping, and Yoosung can’t stop the loud moans and incoherent noises escaping from his throat as he rides it out. Saeran’s grip stays tight and his movements stay fast long after Yoosung would ever usually do for himself, and it makes wave after wave of pleasure crash over him. He’s barely even aware of how loud he’s being, but Saeran doesn’t seem to mind. Somewhere in the middle of the haze of pleasure, he feels Saeran bite down on his sensitive inner-thigh, which makes him cry out even more loudly, the final burst of his orgasm shooting through him.

His voice trails off to a small whimper as Saeran’s hand slows on his dick, and Yoosung falls limply on the bed, completely and utterly satisfied.

He doesn’t really know what’s happening until he feels Saeran press a soft kiss to his lips. He’s too worn out to respond properly, but he tries his best, mouth moving clumsily.

“You did such a good job,” Saeran praises, pressing a kiss to his neck. “We might need to try a new position next time, but you were such a good boy.” Yoosung shivers and tilts his head to the side to allow Saeran to kiss him more. “Good thing I put up sound wards,” Saeran teases. “You’re _very_ loud. I like it.” Yoosung’s eyes flutter open. His body feels exhausted, but Saeran’s hands trail over it to pinch his nipple, and he squeaks, hips bucking of their own accord. He feels his dick twitch. “How long until you’re ready to go again?” Saeran whispers the question against the skin of his neck, apparently reluctant to pull away.

“I… d-don’t know.”

“Hmm. Let’s see if you can now.”

“N-now?” Yoosung squeaks, and Saeran finally manages to pull himself away to smirk at him.

“Now,” he confirms with a nod. “I know wolves are particularly… _active_ right after a full moon.”

Yoosung swallows, his breathing shallow. Again? Already? Is he really going to be able to…?

“Roll over,” Saeran orders. “Ass in the air.”

Yoosung whimpers and obeys. He loves being praised and ordered around like this. He rolls onto his stomach and then shuffles up onto his knees, cheek pressed against the pillow. It’s kind of awkward with his hands still tied behind him, but in a way that makes it even better. He feels even more vulnerable like this, and it sends excitement shooting through him again. He feels heat flush through his body when Saeran makes a noise of approval.

“You have a really good ass,” Saeran says, and Yoosung feels his hand rest on one of the cheeks and squeeze gently. Yoosung squirms. Why does that feel so good? “Do you think you can go again?”

“M-maybe,” Yoosung stammers. “I… might need some more time.”

Saeran’s hand squeezes his ass again.

“Maybe I’ll have to help you along,” he says in a low voice, and Yoosung squeaks when he feels Saeran’s lips pressing against his ass.

“S-Saeran!” he yelps in surprise. But he can feel a familiar warmth starting to pool in his stomach again.

“I need my puppy to give me as much as he can~” Saeran sings, kissing again. He nips down gently and sucks a little on the skin. “Be a good boy and give me just one more before breakfast, okay?”

Yoosung whimpers and nods. “O-okay. I’ll try.”

“Good puppy. You’re so obedient,” Saeran praises, and before Yoosung knows what’s happening, there’s something wet pressing against his hole. He yelps in surprise, but it quickly morphs into a moan when Saeran starts moving his tongue against him. Oh god, he never knew _this_ could feel good. His dick is twitching, and it’s well on its way to getting hard again. The heat is building in his stomach and he feels like, actually, he could probably cum again pretty soon. He’s never tried doing it twice in such quick succession, but the thought that he might be able to sends excitement shooting through him. Saeran places an empty jar down underneath Yoosung (when did he get that?) and then his hands grip hold of Yoosung’s thighs. He digs his nails into them, which only makes the whole thing feel better. After a few moments, he slips his tongue inside him, and Yoosung’s back arches in surprise.

“Ah! F-fff…. Saeran…” he moans, burying his face in the pillow to muffle all the embarrassing noises he’s making. His hands are tugging at the rope tying them together, and he can feel it chafing painfully against his skin, but all it’s doing is making this feel even better. It’s reminding him where he is. Making him feel like he _belongs_ to Saeran.

Eventually, one of Saeran’s hands crawls round to grip hold of his fully hard and still sensitive dick.

“Good puppy,” Saeran murmurs, and the feeling of his breath against such an invasive area makes Yoosung moan again. One of Saeran’s hands stays gripping hold of his thigh as the other pumps up and down his dick. His body still hasn’t entirely recovered from his last orgasm yet, which makes everything feel so much more intense. He can already feel his second orgasm building up inside him again as Saeran continues fucking his ass with his tongue and jerking him off at the same time.

“Aah… mmf, S-Sae…ran,” he moans, and then it suddenly hits him again. Saeran keeps a firm hold of Yoosung’s thigh to stop him moving too much as he cums hard, and he keeps a tight hold of his dick to pump it until Yoosung’s not sure he can take it anymore. He almost screams with pleasure, and Saeran keeps moving his hand, refusing to let go even after Yoosung feels like he’s ridden it out in its entirety. “S-sa…!” He can’t speak any more. Saeran’s not stopping, and Yoosung can’t… oh _fuck_ he’s…

He cums _again_ , this time a screaming moan really does escape his throat as Saeran forces him through another orgasm, and the feeling is so intense Yoosung feels like his brain might explode. He can feel Saeran’s nails digging into his skin so hard they’re bound to leave marks, and his dick is the most sensitive it’s ever been.

This orgasm finishes, but Saeran’s _still pumping._

“I! I c-can’t… I…” Yoosung whimpers, his body desperate to fall limp but the jolts of pleasure shooting through him not allowing it to.

“You can. I know you can,” Saeran purrs, before fucking his ass with his tongue again, harder this time. His hand keeps moving.

Yoosung didn’t think he could do it again, but with the aftershocks of his last three orgasms still making his body tremble, it doesn’t take long before it happens again. The tidal wave of pleasure crashes over him once more, and he feels like he can barely breathe, let alone speak. His cheek is pressed against the pillow, mouth hanging open, eyes rolled back into his head as hoarse noises come out of his throat. The fourth orgasm hits him, and it feels like the combination of the other three makes this one feel even better.

Finally, Saeran’s hand slows and the thrusts of his tongue become gentler. He slides his hand off Yoosung’s dick and pulls back, grabbing the jar from underneath him just in time for Yoosung to collapse heavily on the bed. He feels completely and utterly exhausted and used.

He kind of loves it.

He feels Saeran rest a gentle hand on his ass, squeezing and stroking it gently. Yoosung’s body twitches occasionally, but in general it’s actually weirdly calming.

“You did _such_ a good job, puppy,” Saeran praises him softly, and Yoosung feels a lazy smile cross his face as he opens his eyes to look at him. His hair is falling across his eyes, but he can still see him. He’s looking at him in a way that can only be described as… fond.

“I just want to be good,” Yoosung whispers, not having enough strength to speak more than that. “Do you… need any more?”

Saeran chuckles. “You’ve done more than enough for now, Yoosung. Maybe after breakfast we can try again.” Saeran leans down and presses a gentle kiss on the small of his back. “I need as much as I can before these two days are up.”

“I’ll g-give you everything you need,” Yoosung breathes, and he feels Saeran’s hand slowly creep lower until his fingertips brush his balls from behind. Yoosung whimpers and shivers under the touch. He feels like everything he has has been entirely used up, but he still wants to give. He wants Saeran to praise him more.

To his dismay, Saeran’s hand crawls back up his back and he unties the restraints keeping his wrists together. Yoosung hears him take a sharp intake of breath as the rope falls, and Yoosung brings a wrist up to look at it.

Apparently he’d been tugging at them harder than he thought, because his skin is red and raw where it’s rubbed against it.

“I’ll go and get some cream to heal that,” Saeran says, pushing himself to his feet.

“No!” Yoosung calls out before he can stop himself. He immediately blushes, and he pushes himself into a sitting position, pulling his shirt down to cover himself as Saeran looks at him quizzically. “I… I like it.”

He watches as Saeran puts the lid on the jar and stows it away in his cloak. “So you like being tied up?” he asks. Yoosung blushes.

“Y-yeah.”

Saeran nods thoughtfully. “Do you think you’ll release more if you’re restrained more?”

Yoosung nods eagerly. Honestly, he’s not sure, but it’ll definitely feel better for him, and if Saeran’s offering…

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Saeran shoots him a grin as he pulls open the bedroom door. “There’s breakfast on the table. I put a Warming Charm on it, so it should still be fine to eat. I’ll join you in a moment.”

And with that, he leaves.

Yoosung lets out a loud sigh and slumps against the wall, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He’d never expected he’d be in this position, and more importantly he’d never expected he’d actually _agree_ to this. Once he got past the terror of being kidnapped, it’s actually… kind of exciting. He likes the idea of being helpless and restrained. He likes that all he’s wearing is nothing but a baggy shirt, so Saeran’s free to touch him whenever he pleases. He likes that Saeran’s using him, only needing him for that potion.

And Saeran’s pretty. _Really_ pretty. His fingers are long and thin and pale and his smirk is to die for.

Yoosung can feel that his heart wants something. He’s not entirely sure what, but he has a pretty good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoosung takes a few moments to gather himself as he sits on the bed. He’s surprised to find that it’s entirely clean. Did he aim well, or did Saeran use a spell to make sure everything went into the jar?

God, this is so weird. Yoosung pushes it to the back of his head and tries not to think about it, which is difficult because it’s kind of the entire reason he’s here in the first place.

His legs wobble when he stands, and he falls back down in surprise. His legs have never felt like this before. It almost feels like they’re made of jelly. He tries again, swaying a little on weak limbs before managing to steady himself.

Okay. Now time for breakfast.

His stomach growls at him as soon as the thought crosses his mind. He needs to eat, and he also feels like he needs to wash. He usually does after a full moon, just so he can feel more human again.

But breakfast comes first. He heads out the door and peers down the hallway. To his right is a dead end, so the kitchen must be to the left. He walks down it, glancing curiously at the door to Saeran’s lab as he walks past it. It’s completely silent – probably a ward. Yoosung heads further down the hallway until it opens up into a room which is much larger than he expected it to be. Is this really just a cabin? He’s never seen one so big before. The kitchen is spacious, and there are two steaming plates of food laid out on a wooden table in the middle. He pads over to it. Eggs, toast and bacon. Yoosung sniffs the air. It smells so good!

He sits and immediately starts shovelling it down. It’s always a good sign when he wakes up hungry after a full moon, because it means he hasn’t eaten anything (or anyone) in the night.

He glances around. There’s a countertop separating the kitchen from a comfy looking living room. There are two plush sofas opposite each other with a small, wooden coffee table between them. There’s a large bookshelf, too. Yoosung wonders if Saeran reads a lot. He would imagine most of what he reads is to help with his potions or magic in general, but he wonders if he has time for fiction, too. Yoosung doesn’t read very often, but he does occasionally enjoy fiction.

Suddenly he feels a hand ruffle his hair, making him jump.

“Hey, cutie,” Saeran greets him, sliding into the chair opposite. Yoosung swallows his mouthful.

“Hey,” he responds, suddenly feeling shy. Saeran grins at him and takes a bite of his food.

“Ah, it’s still warm. Good. I’m not great with charms,” he says sheepishly.

“Really? But you’re good at wards, right? Isn’t magic all just… one thing?” Yoosung asks in confusion. Werewolves don’t really need to worry about magic. They’re not creatures who can perform it, so there’s not much point thinking about it.

“No, of course not,” Saeran says, sounding surprised. “There are loads of different areas of magic.”

“Like what?” Yoosung finds he genuinely wants to know. Saeran gets so passionate when he’s talking about this kind of thing. It’s endearing.

“Well, there are charms,” Saeran says, gesturing vaguely to their food. “Most people think they’re simple, but they’re really not. Because they’re small, they require much more precision to get right. Like, for this Warming Charm, I had to get the temperature exactly right. It’s actually pretty difficult.” Saeran pauses to take another mouthful, swallowing before continuing. “Then there are wards, like the ones around this cabin. They’re easier because they’re just verbal most of the time. Some of the bigger ones need arm movements, but nothing too drastic. There are bigger spells, like the one I used to expand this cabin. It’s bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside.” That explains it! “There’s also a cloaking spell on the outside which makes the cabin look abandoned, so if anyone walks past, they wouldn’t think much of it.” That would also explain why Yoosung doesn’t remember ever seeing this cabin before, even though he knows most of the forest by now. “There are potions, which need a little bit of everything. You usually need to charm them, and they also need wards and spells to keep any of the ingredients escaping. That’s pretty much most of the kinds of magic I use, but there’s also other magic, like yours.”

“Mine?” Yoosung says in surprise, blinking in confusion.

“Yeah. Werewolf magic,” Saeran explains like it’s common knowledge. “Obviously your transformations need magic.”

“I… never thought about that before,” Yoosung admits. It always just kind of _happened_. Just the way things are. “I know there are legends about Werewolves being cursed.”

“There you go, that’s the magic. I don’t know the specifics, but I know it’s tied to the moon somehow.”

“Ooh, I do!” Yoosung says excitedly. This is the first time he’s known something Saeran doesn’t, and he’s kind of excited by that. Thank god for the compulsory Werewolf Lore classes he’d taken back when he was a teenager. “According to legend, it was cast by a powerful Mage. He made a deal with someone about farming land, but that person broke the deal. He was called Neugdae, ironically.” Yoosung lets out a laugh. “Well, that’s what legend calls him anyway. I doubt anyone was _actually_ just called ‘Wolf’. But anyway, the Mage cursed Neugdae so he would turn into a beast every full moon, and so would all his children, and his children’s children, and so on until the end of time.” Yoosung pauses. Saeran’s watching him intently, and he feels heat crawl across his cheeks, but he ignores it. No one ever listens to him like this. “A-anyway, a few hundred years later, one of the Mages decided the wolves were far too dangerous. They were destroying crops and villages, and even killing people.” Yoosung shivers at the thought. “So the Mage made another deal. In exchange for leaving the villages alone, she would grant the wolves anything they wanted. By this point, being a wolf had become so ingrained into their identity, that they didn’t want to give it up altogether. So they asked for the transformations to be painless and for their wolf forms not to be quite so terrifying. Oh, and also for self-awareness during transformations. So she granted their request, and ever since then the Werewolves have lived in peace.” He laughs a little. “Although, young Werewolves don’t have awareness. Something to do with not being emotionally ready.”

There’s a short pause, and the look on Saeran’s face is pensive. “You know, I always wondered why Werewolves were so peaceful when you could quite easily destroy everything that got in your way.”

Yoosung nods triumphantly.

“Yep! We’re peaceful creatures. We don’t get involved in wars, either!”

“What good dogs you are,” Saeran says with a teasing grin. Yoosung huffs, pretending to be offended.

“You know, most of us don’t like being called stuff like that.”

“I know, but _you_ do,” Saeran points out, raising his eyebrows. Damn. Yoosung should have been expecting that. He feels heat rush to his face.

“Shut up,” he mumbles. Saeran grins and nudges his foot against his leg under the table.

“Hey, don’t be so grumpy. You’ll ruin the cuteness.”

“Never!”

Saeran laughs at that, and takes his last mouthful of food.

“That was really good,” Yoosung says, smiling at him.

“Thanks. I, uh… I wanted to make it good just in case you woke up and thought I was going to kill you or something,” he admits sheepishly.

“Well, it was!” Yoosung leans forward on his elbows and rests his chin on his fists as Saeran stands and collects their plates. He sends them floating to the sink with a flick of his wrist. God, magic really is fascinating. He didn’t even say anything to make that happen.

“So. Ready for round two?” Saeran asks with a grin, and Yoosung feels his stomach flip. He squirms in his seat, crossing his legs.

“Isn’t it round five?”

“Hmm, guess you’re right. Either way, you ready?”

Yoosung bites at his lip. “Y-yeah.”

“How would you like to do it?” Saeran asks. “You could always stay sitting there.”

Yoosung feels his face start burning.

“Y-you… uhm… don’t plan it out so much. Just _do_ it,” Yoosung stammers, looking down at the table as he grips hold of the hem of his shirt.

“As you wish,” Saeran says with a small bow, pulling another empty jar out his cloak pocket. “Push your seat back, cutie.”

Yoosung pushes away from the table, chair scraping across the floor.

“Wanna be tied up?” Saeran asks, cocking his head to the side. Gah!! Why does he make him say everything!? Yoosung nods, keeping his eyes down. He hears Saeran click his fingers, and watches as rope appears in the air. “Hands by your sides,” he orders, and Yoosung obeys. The long stretch of rope wraps around his middle, keeping his arms and torso tied tightly to the chair. “Uncross your legs. Can’t do anything like that, can we?” Yoosung plants his feet on the floor and watches as two stretches of rope tie his ankles to the legs of the chair, as well as just underneath his knees. Oh god, this is even better than before. He can barely move at all.

Saeran kneels in front of him, hands lightly dancing along his thighs.

“You know what the fun thing about magic is?” he whispers playfully, and Yoosung feels like he can’t breathe.

“What?”

Saeran clicks the fingers of his left hand, and Yoosung gasps, leaning forwards as far as he can with the restraints.

“It can do that.”

A sudden warmth had engulfed his dick for a moment before rapidly disappearing, leaving him aching for more.

“M-more,” Yoosung begs hoarsely. He’s not hard yet, but Saeran pulls his shirt up anyway so it’s not blocking his view. Yoosung squirms and feels his stomach flip as he watches Saeran looking at his dick

“Awh, puppy’s not hard yet,” Saeran says, sounding disappointed. “It’s a good thing you’re so cute.” He clicks his fingers again, and this time it’s his nipples, but it’s _cold_. It’s like ice cubes are being pressed to them, but even that doesn’t quite explain it. There’s no physical presence, it’s just an isolated cold area on both his nipples. He gasps and leans back this time, and too soon it’s gone. He can feel sweat already plastering his hair to his forehead.

“P-please,” Yoosung begs again. “T-touch me.”

Saeran tuts. “I can’t touch you yet. You haven’t been a good boy. Maybe some more of this will convince your dick to do what I want.” Saeran snaps his fingers again, and the ice cold feeling on his nipples is back. Yoosung moans and throws his head back, toes curling on the floor as Saeran refuses to give him what he wants.

“Ah! Please!” he cries out when the feeling disappears again.

“Look at these,” Saeran says, as though he’s talking to a child, and Yoosung looks down in time to watch him poke at his nipples through the shirt. They’re hard from the cold. “Is it cold in here? Maybe I should warm you up.” He snaps his fingers again, and Yoosung feels a warmth on his chest, between his nipples this time. It hovers there for a moment and then gradually starts dripping down his body like candle wax. But it’s not only warm on his skin. It’s also _inside_ him. Yoosung whimpers and twitches, moving his body towards the heat as much as he can. He moans when it reaches the soft skin just above his pubic hair, but then the heat stops travelling. It doesn’t disappear, it just stops moving, and in a way that makes it even worse.

“N-no!” Yoosung cries out, clenching and unclenching his muscles as though that will move it closer.

“Nearly there, puppy~” Saeran sings. “Just a little harder, then I’ll touch you.”

Yoosung whimpers. God, he _wants_.

He hears Saeran click his fingers once more, and this time there’s the sudden cold feeling on his nipples again. Paired with the warmth that’s now hovering on his lower stomach, it’s almost too much. He squeezes his eyes shut, not sure which way to arch anymore.

“S-Sae…!” he yelps, squirming as he aches for more. “ _More._ ”

“If you insist.”

He hears Saeran’s fingers click and then… _oh!_ There’s another cold feeling, but this time it’s on his butt, teasing around his hole. Oh god oh god oh god this is too much but also not enough.

“P-please,” he begs helplessly, head falling forward. The warmth in his stomach dances playfully.

“Just a little more~”

Yoosung’s fairly certain he’s already completely hard right now, and that Saeran just wants to tease him more.

_Snap._

Spots of warmth dancing on his neck.

_Snap._

A delicious warmth brushing over his ears.

_Snap._

That coldness teasing around his hole slowly starts creeping inside.

 _Snap_.

Finally, the warmth in his stomach continues travelling lower and lower.

One more snap, and his dick is swallowed by it again.

“Haah, Saeran,” he whimpers, trailing off into a squeak as he throws his head back and arches up into it as best as he can.

“Such a good boy for me,” Saeran praises, and Yoosung feels his finger pressing against the tip of his dick. Yoosung cries out. Saeran’s finger feels ice cold among the heat.

The tendrils of cold creeping into his ass and covering his nipples makes everything feel so… so… _good._ It’s like his body doesn’t know what temperature it’s supposed to be, and the sweat on his forehead does nothing to regulate it.

He wonders if Saeran would do anything more. Would he be willing to… put his fingers inside him? It wouldn’t work while he’s sitting like this, but maybe he should mention–

His thoughts are suddenly cut off as Saeran wraps his hand around his dick without warning.

He cries out in surprise and pleasure, desperately trying to buck his hips so get some friction, but Saeran’s movements are slow. Yoosung feels like Saeran’s going to push him to breaking point as slowly as he can again.

But then his movements speed up, and Yoosung gasps and moans as he feels his grip tighten. Oh god, he’s not going to last long. Not with all these temperature differences.

Saeran bites down on his inner thigh and Yoosung cries out.

“F-f… Saeran, I…”

It’s building inside him. He can feel his own warmth growing to join with Saeran’s and, oh god, he’s _so close_ , he’s going to…

Then it all stops.

“No!” he cries out, body desperate for release. He’s on the edge of an orgasm, but Saeran’s let go and stopped all the temperature differences in his body. _Fuck. No. No. “Please!”_

He hears Saeran chuckle as he jerks around in the chair. He can’t even press his thighs together or lean forward to get more friction on his dick. It’s entirely out in the open, but he can’t reach it.

“Nnngh!” Yoosung feels tears leaking from his eyes at his frustration. He was so close, and now he can feel his orgasm retreating away again. He desperately wants to bring it back. _“Why?!”_

“Because,” Saeran purrs, “you’re so fucking hot like this.”

Yoosung collapses limply back in the chair, giving up on trying to get friction. If only the top of his calves weren’t tied to the chair too, then he might have been able to finish himself with his thighs. He really hadn’t needed much more to push him over the edge. So why did Saeran stop?

“P-please,” he begs hoarsely, and he jumps in surprise when he feels Saeran’s hand grip hold of his dick again.

“I’m going to do that again,” Saeran says simply as he starts pumping his hand. “I’m going to do that… hm, how many times should we say? Ten?”

“Ten?!” Yoosung shrieks, head snapping up to look at Saeran in disbelief. No no no _way_.

“Not enough?” Saeran says with a grin. “Let’s go for twenty.”

Before Yoosung can respond, the heat and the cold are back and he feels like he can’t breathe in the best way. He actually forgets about Saeran’s promise until he starts reaching his orgasm again, and then everything abruptly stops for the second time.

“No!” Yoosung croaks out hoarsely, more tears rolling down his cheeks. “D-don’t… please… l-let me…”

“If you be a good boy, then I’ll let you,” Saeran says. “I want to try something new first.”

Before Yoosung can ask him what, heat engulfs his dick again, but this time it’s different. It’s wet and… oh god, is that Saeran’s tongue?

His eyes snap open and he looks down at him, a head of white and pink hair buried between his legs. Oh _fuck_.

“S-Saeran,” he whimpers, and Saeran eyes snap up to lock with his, a playful, teasing look sparkling in them as he starts moving his head up and down, taking Yoosung in entirely as though it’s a natural thing for him to do. Maybe it is. Maybe Saeran’s done this hundreds of times before, but Yoosung doesn’t have time to think about that because the way he moves his tongue makes his brain short-circuit.

It’s not long before he’s on the edge again, and he desperately wants to grip hold of Saeran’s hair to stop him pulling back, but he can’t move his arms enough. He can’t even wrap his legs around him. He’s entirely at his mercy.

Yoosung tries to hide it. He tries to keep his moans quiet so Saeran doesn’t realise until it’s too late, but he seems to just _know_. Yoosung can feel the heat crashing over him, and then suddenly Saeran’s pulled back, leaving his dick wet and cold and _so desperate to just release._ He swears when he finally _does_ cum, it’s going to be ten times more than usual.

Ah. Maybe that’s the point.

Doesn’t make it any less frustrating though.

“Bad puppy,” Saeran scolds, bringing a hand up to grip his face tightly, squeezing his cheeks between his thumb and finger. It’s only then that Yoosung realises he’s drooling. His face is already wet from his tears of frustration, so he didn’t notice until Saeran took hold of his mouth. “Trying to hide it from me. _Bad_ boy.” The words send a shiver through Yoosung. “Now I need to keep doing this until you learn your lesson.”

Saeran stays true to his word, edging him an entire twenty times without pause. He doesn’t even give Yoosung a chance to recover properly before starting again. He alternates between the temperature play and sucking him off, but by this point Yoosung’s barely even aware of which is happening.

“I think that’s more than enough punishment,” Saeran says, stroking Yoosung’s dick with his fingertips gently, causing him to whimper. “Is puppy ready to cum?”

“Yes,” Yoosung croaks out. He’s slumped over in his seat, entire body shaking from the orgasm that’s so desperate to escape him, but _can’t_. He’s not sure he can even remember how to cum anymore.

“Good boy. Make sure you give me a lot, okay?” Saeran coos, and then his hand grips hold of Yoosung’s dick again. His movements are more deliberate this time, and Yoosung can feel the heat and cold of Saeran’s magic on his body again. He half expects to be denied again, but no, Saeran keeps going.

“Fuck!” Yoosung cries out, back arching as much as it can against the chair, body shaking with pleasure as Saeran finally, _finally_ lets the scorching orgasm reach him. It’s the best release Yoosung’s ever felt, and the heat and shocks shooting through his body make him wonder if this is even real. The overwhelming, intense pleasure remains in his body for longer than it usually does, and he can feel himself cumming harder and for longer than he ever has before. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” It’s like a chant, and Yoosung can’t stop the babbling and moaning.

He’s done. He finally came. Thank _god_.

But Saeran keeps pumping. Maybe he should have expected it, but he didn’t. The sharp coldness on his nipples becomes even sharper, the smooth coldness in his hole becomes even more teasing, the heat on his dick and around his neck become even hotter.

“Fff!!!” Yoosung can’t speak anymore, his body shakes and jerks and throws itself around as much as it can, and he can hear his chair scraping against the floor, but Saeran keeps going. Pumping and pumping and pumping and Yoosung can feel spurts of cum still shooting from his dick as he screams in pain and pleasure. His entire body is so overwhelmed right now, and the second he feels like he _can’t_ feel anything else, Saeran twists his hand in a certain way or the coldness on his nipples gets sharper and he’s feeling everything all over again.

He’s lost count of how many times he’s cum by the time Saeran finally slows his movements. He didn’t even know his body was capable of that. The heat and cold gradually fade and Yoosung slumps limply against the chair, head hanging down. He can feel that he’s drooling and his eyes are leaking but he doesn’t care, and even if he did there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Good boy,” Saeran says softly, finally letting go of Yoosung’s dick and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “You came so many times for me. _Such_ a good puppy.”

Saeran strokes through his hair gently, and even though Yoosung’s too weak to respond to the touch, it feels really nice. Comforting.

He feels Saeran untie him from the chair, and he almost falls forwards, but Saeran catches him.

“I’m going to run a nice, warm bath for you,” he whispers as he shifts him in his arms so he can lift him bridal style again. Yoosung’s eyes are closed, and he barely even pays attention to what’s going on. Saeran sits him on the closed toilet seat lid, and Yoosung hears the whoosh of running water. He still hasn’t opened his eyes. He’s not sure if he _can_.

“Hey, puppy,” Saeran says softly, and Yoosung feels him brush his hair from his face. “You okay?”

“Mmm,” is all Yoosung can respond with right now. Both his body and mind are exhausted. He feels like he could sleep for years. He hears Saeran chuckle.

“I hope I didn’t break you,” he teases gently. Yoosung shakes his head as best as he can manage.

After a few minutes Yoosung hears the water shut off and feels Saeran gently tug at the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his head. Yoosung lifts his heavy arms as best as he can until he feels it’s off completely.

“Can you walk?” Saeran asks, taking hold of Yoosung’s hand. Yoosung opens his eyes, nods and pushes himself to his feet. His legs are even more unstable than before, but Saeran steadies him, one hand on his waist and one holding his as Yoosung takes the few steps towards the tub. Saeran supports his weight as he climbs in, and then he finally sits down in the soothing warmth of the water. He lets out a sigh and leans against the edge of the tub, looking at Saeran as he kneels next to it, still holding his hand.

“That was…” Yoosung lets out a whoosh of air, unsure how to describe it. “Wow.”

Saeran gives him a half-smile. “Good, I hope?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung says, smiling lazily at him. “Didn’t think you would actually do twenty times. How many times did I…?”

“I’m not sure,” Saeran admits, grabbing hold of a sponge sitting on the edge of the bath and wetting it in the water. “It was kind of one continuous thing.”

“Mmph.” It had definitely felt that way, anyway. “Did I… did I do good?” Maybe he’s begging for praise, but he really feels the need to hear it right now.

“You did _amazing_ , puppy,” Saeran tells him as he gently pushes his hair back and wipes down his face with the sponge. It feels good to finally feel the sweat, tears and drool get washed off. “Better than I expected.”

“Can I…” Yoosung trails off and pauses, not sure how to word it.

“Can you what?” Saeran asks, finishing off with his face and moving down to his chest.

“I want to… d-do something for you,” Yoosung manages to say. Saeran’s movements freeze for a moment before continuing, massaging circles with the sponge down his body.

“That’s… you don’t have to do that,” Saeran answers eventually. “You’ve already done enough.”

“But… but I want _you_ to feel good,” Yoosung insists, slowly feeling his brain kick back into gear. Saeran chuckles.

“I’ll feel good once I’ve finished this potion.”

“N-not like that,” Yoosung huffs. “Like… I want to… I want to taste you. Please?”

Saeran’s movements with the sponge stutter, but he doesn’t freeze this time. Yoosung examines his face closely, but it’s difficult to read.

“Why?”

“Because I… want you to feel good,” Yoosung says again. “It’s not fair for me to take and not give.”

“Yoosung,” Saeran looks at him in confusion, “that’s the point of you being here, isn’t it? You _are_ giving me something. Something incredibly valuable to a potion-maker.”

Yoosung pushes back from the side of the tub so he can look at Saeran properly.

“That’s not the same,” he says slowly. “I want to make you… to make you… c-cum.”

Saeran looks down, apparently considering that for a moment.

“Don’t think about the potion,” Yoosung says quickly. “Think about _you_. What do _you_ want? Are you… do I turn you on?”

Saeran raises his eyebrows at him.

“Puppy, if I weren’t wearing this cloak, you definitely wouldn’t be asking that question.”

“So… I do?”

Saeran lets out a breathless sounding laugh. “Yeah. You do.”

“Then let me–“

“Okay.”

Yoosung blinks at him for a moment.

“Okay,” Saeran repeats, giving Yoosung a smile. “You can.”

“R-really?” Yoosung breathes. Saeran nods.

“Yep. As long as you promise to keep giving me more of your cum. And…” Saeran starts washing Yoosung’s back now, shifting a little so he can’t see him, “let me try something on you.”

“What?” Yoosung asks. What more could there possibly _be_ to try on him?

“More tying up,” Saeran says vaguely. “I have a… uh… a fantasy, you might call it.”

Yoosung’s heart races at the thought.

“Okay.”

Saeran finishes with his back, moving back round. He glances down briefly at Yoosung’s dick and then back to him, which makes Yoosung’s face burn.

“Mind if I…?” he asks, holding up the sponge. Yoosung nods wordlessly, and Saeran brings the sponge down to gently clean his used and abused dick. “It really is cute.”

Yoosung buries his burning face in his hands. “Don’t call it that,” he mumbles. Does he mean it’s small?

“Why? I mean it. I felt kind of bad making it so desperate back there. But it’s cute when it twitches,” Saeran says with a grin. He pokes it and Yoosung feels it do just that. He makes a noise of embarrassment. “Everything about you is cute.”

“Is it small?” Yoosung blurts out before he can stop himself. _Why_ did he ask that? He doesn’t really want to know the answer.

“No, not small,” Saeran says, and Yoosung can hear the smile in his voice as he starts washing his thighs. “Just… I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because it’s attached to you.”

Yoosung doesn’t respond, splashing some of the water against his face to stop his blush. It doesn’t work. He knows when he blushes he does it right down to his chest, and there’s no way Saeran can’t see that right now.

Saeran finishes washing the rest of Yoosung and quickly hops to his feet. “I’ll be right back. I can dry you off with a spell, but you still need some clothes.” He heads out the room, and Yoosung leans against the edge of the bathtub heavily.

He can feel his energy coming back to him, and he wonders how long it’ll be before Saeran wants to try again and collect more.

He wonders why Saeran seemed so reluctant to allow him to do anything for him. Maybe he really does just see Yoosung as… some kind of cattle or something. Maybe this really is just a business deal, and Yoosung’s effectively selling Saeran his sperm in exchange for orgasms. But it feels like more than that. He wonders why.

He ignores the voice in the corner of his mind yelling at him that he is absolutely and unquestionably falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an edit to add a note: I know this hasn't been updated in a while!!! but don't worry, I'm still planning on finishing it! I'm just working on a couple other things first, but hopefully the next chapter will be ready soon. it's already half-written! sorry for the wait


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute, but I'm finally continuing with this fic! this is honest to god so much fun to write and I'm excited to carry on with it. I hope you all like it!  
> also I made some minor updates to the tags

Saeran brings him another large t-shirt to wear, but no underwear or trousers. It makes sense, he guesses, because it makes it easier to… uh, _access_ him. Saeran leads him into the bedroom and sits down on the bed, gesturing to the space next to him.

“I’m guessing you’re too tired for more right now?” he asks. Yoosung nods guiltily as he sits.

“Sorry.”

“Not even just… something simple? No denial or overstimulation or anything.”

Yoosung shakes his head. He can feel his dick still throbbing a little from how much it’s already been used. Saeran nods in understanding and rests a hand on his thigh gently. The touch is reassuring.

“That’s okay. You’ve been really good, Yoosung.” This time it sounds less like intentional praise and more like an actual thank you. Yoosung feels his cheeks get warm.

“I’m just glad I could help.”

Saeran leans in and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I hope you don’t mind if I keep you here for another day after this,” he says.

“I don’t mind.”

“Okay. Good.” Saeran sighs with relief. “It would feel like a waste for you to go before the full moon’s effects have fully died down.”

Yoosung swallows and nods. He has to keep reminding himself he’s only actually known this man for a few hours. He shouldn’t be sad to leave him already.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay here,” Saeran says quietly. “I want to make this a nice experience for you.”

“Of course I have,” Yoosung says, and he leans in to bury his face in Saeran’s shoulder. “I… I actually like it here.”

It’s the truth. Saeran seems to know what he wants and brings it up so Yoosung doesn’t have to. Being tied up, being hurt, being pushed to the edge until he can’t take any more and then pushed even further… all these things are fantasies Yoosung’s had before but been too scared to tell anyone for fear of sounding weird. But Saeran… he gets him. And maybe Yoosung’s just trying to justify the kidnapping in his head, but it feels kind of nice to be disconnected for a while. Wolves are pack animals, but humans enjoy being alone sometimes. This feels like a holiday or something.

Although, he has no doubt that he’ll eventually start pining for his pack again. It’s his natural instinct after all, but for now he’s content here, like this. With Saeran.

Just Saeran.

“I, uhm…” Yoosung continues speaking after a moment of silence. “I meant what I said, you know.”

“Hm? About what?” Saeran asks curiously, and Yoosung buries his face harder into his shoulder. His cloak is quite useful for hiding his face in, actually.

“About… about what I said in the bath. About… t-tasting you.”

He hears Saeran’s breath catch, which in turn makes Yoosung’s heart skip.

“Really?” Saeran breathes. Yoosung swallows and tries to gather his confidence as he rests his hand on Saeran’s thigh in a similar way to how Saeran’s is resting on his.

“Yeah. If you… if you wanted it.”

“I do,” Saeran says almost immediately, but then he clears his throat. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“I don’t.”

Yoosung’s hands slide up Saeran’s thigh a little, and he gently tugs at the cloak so it falls to the side, exposing his leg. He’s wearing some kind of loose fitting trousers. Ah. So the cloak is for aesthetic, but the clothes underneath are just for comfort. That’s… actually pretty smart.

Yoosung slides off the bed until he’s resting on his knees in front of Saeran, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“I… can’t promise I’ll be very good, but j-just tell me what to do better,” he says. Saeran gives him a breathless smile.

“You’ll be amazing, puppy. Just follow your instincts.”

Instincts. Right. Uhh… what instincts?

Well, all he can do is try his best. He reaches up to pull the strings to undo the cloak, and he pushes it off Saeran’s shoulders. As he’d expected, he’s wearing a baggy, black t-shirt, similar to the one Yoosung’s wearing. Yoosung rests his hands on Saeran’s thighs and pushes his legs apart.

His heart is pounding and he’s more nervous than he thinks he’s ever been. He hooks his fingers around the waistband of the trousers, and Saeran lifts himself a little so Yoosung can tug them down.

He sucks in a breath. Saeran’s not wearing any underwear, so he’s greeted with his dick much sooner than he’d expected. It’s… it’s pretty big. Yoosung’s not sure if he’ll be able to take it all in his mouth.

“Don’t look so scared,” Saeran says softly, running his fingers through Yoosung’s hair. “It won’t bite.”

Yoosung nods and shifts his weight a little until he’s comfortable. His hand slowly crawls up to grip hold of the base of Saeran’s dick in his hand.

“Good boy,” Saeran breathes, still stroking his fingers through Yoosung’s hair. Yoosung leans in and licks a stripe up the length, and he hears Saeran suck in a sharp breath. “Fuck,” he hisses, grip tightening in his hair, and Yoosung can’t stop the whimper that escapes him. He takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He can taste the precum. It’s bitter and salty. There’s something thrilling about it.

Yoosung’s never done anything like this before, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. He’s wondered about what the best techniques would be, and what he would need to do to make someone feel _really_ good. He mostly figured it out by thinking of what he himself thought he might like, because he never thought he’d ever _actually_ suck a dick, but he can always apply some of that here.

Saeran’s hands are gripping his hair so tightly it hurts, but Yoosung doesn’t care. He actually kind of likes it.

“Fuck, puppy,” Saeran groans, and Yoosung looks up at him from under his lashes, making direct eye contact with Saeran. His lips are parted and his cheeks are flushed and his pupils are dilated and he looks so _good_. Saeran holds his gaze as Yoosung sucks on the tip, and he dares Saeran with his eyes to push him down further.

And he does.

Saeran bucks his hips up and pushes Yoosung’s head down so he takes him more in his mouth, and Yoosung moans as he feels his dick hit the back of his throat.

“You like that?” Saeran says, voice gravelly and breathless. “You want me to fuck your face?”

Yoosung moans in response, and before he knows what’s happening, Saeran’s yanked his head back up and off his dick.

“I asked you a question,” he growls as he holds Yoosung’s head up, forcing him to look at him. Yoosung can feel that he’s drooling right now, but he doesn’t care. He wants to feel used.

“Y-yes,” he pants. Saeran smirks and pushes his head back down to his dick. Yoosung opens his mouth eagerly, and before he knows it, his nose is buried in Saeran’s pubic hair and he’s taken him in his mouth completely. He can feel his dick filling his mouth, but he doesn’t feel like he’s going to gag. Maybe he has good reflexes. Even so, his eyes start watering as Saeran pulls him back and slams him back down again roughly. He thrusts up into Yoosung’s mouth at the same time, and Yoosung can’t stop the broken moans and whimpers spilling from his throat. This is _rough_. Yoosung can feel that Saeran’s fucking his throat raw, and he’s not sure if he’ll be able to speak properly after this. He likes that.

Saeran keeps thrusting, his grunts getting louder and higher until they turn into moans. Yoosung grips hold of Saeran’s thighs to steady himself, but it doesn’t do much. Saeran’s entirely in control right now.

“Good boy,” Saeran pants. “S-such a good boy.”

Yoosung doesn’t even need to check to know that he’s hard right now. His dick is aching and he desperately wants release, but this isn’t about him. He wants to make Saeran feel good.

By the sounds of it, it’s working. Yoosung doesn’t have much control over his movements, but he tightens his lips and swirls his tongue around as best as he can as Saeran slams into him. God, he loves it. Saeran’s thrusts are starting to get faster and his moans louder, and when Yoosung looks up at him he can see that he has his head thrown back. He looks _so_ good like this. Yoosung wants to do it again and again until his throat’s fucked raw.

Saeran’s thrusts stutter and he lets out a particularly loud moan, and Yoosung barely has time to prepare himself before he feels the hot, salty liquid hit the back of his throat. He keeps sucking, even as Saeran’s grip in his hair loosens, trying to help him ride it out like how he helped Yoosung ride his out. He swallows hard and eventually Saeran falls back on the bed, breathing heavily. Yoosung pulls back slowly, letting his dick fall from his mouth as he swallows the last of the cum.

“Come here,” Saeran whispers, holding his arm out for Yoosung, who quickly crawls up onto the bed beside him. Saeran looks at him, and he looks more relaxed than Yoosung’s seen him so far. “Such a good puppy. You did so well.” Yoosung feels pride swell inside him at that. He wanted to make Saeran feel good and he _did_. Saeran studies his face for a moment, eyes lingering on his lips. “You have some…” He vaguely points to the corner of his lip, and Yoosung quickly wipes his mouth with his arm. He hadn’t meant to let any of it dribble out, and he feels heat rush to his face. “You have such pretty lips.” Saeran brings up his hand to cup Yoosung’s face, thumb gently running over his bottom lip. “And you suck dick so well. Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

“I haven’t,” Yoosung says, trying to hide his proud smile but without much success.

“Wow, guess you’re a natural,” Saeran says with a grin. He studies Yoosung’s face for a few moments. “Such pretty eyes. And a cute nose. And those cheeks.” He gently pinches Yoosung’s cheek between his fingers, and Yoosung lets out a soft giggle. “Your smile, too. I love your dimples.” Saeran pokes one of them.

Yoosung bites his lip to try and suppress the blush he can feel rushing to his face.

“So…” Saeran says, running his hand down Yoosung’s chest slowly, sending a shiver through him. “You ready to give me more cum?”

Yoosung nods wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak. Saeran’s hand trails lightly over his dick, the fabric of the t-shirt still in the way.

“It’s good to see you’re ready for me,” he says approvingly, giving it a small squeeze which makes Yoosung whimper. “How about we try out that fantasy of mine?” Saeran waves his free hand lazily in the air, and Yoosung watches as a few stretches of rope appear. His stomach flips, and Saeran continues stroking him through the fabric. Saeran sits up. “Hands above your head, puppy.”

Yoosung does as he says straight away, not caring when he feels his shirt ride up to expose him again. Saeran shifts his weight and tugs up his trousers and puts his cloak back on quickly before straddling Yoosung on the bed. Yoosung’s heart is racing as Saeran leans in to capture his lips, hands slowly sliding up Yoosung’s sides to pull his shirt up further. He breaks the kiss enough to pull the shirt over his head, but he leaves it over his eyes as his hands continue travelling upwards, pushing Yoosung’s arms up. He feels the rope slowly coil around his wrists and then lift him up until he’s forced onto his knees as the rope tugs and tightens. He pulls at the restraints a little, stomach flipping when he realises he can’t move them at all. Saeran kisses him roughly, and Yoosung gasps in surprise. He can’t see anything because of the t-shirt, and now it feels like all his other senses are heightened. He can feel Saeran’s cloak gently resting over his skin, leaving him shielded from the rest of the world but entirely at Saeran’s mercy. Saeran kisses him hard, and Yoosung feels his knees suddenly get pushed apart by some force Saeran must be conjuring. He feels rope knot around his ankles, and when he tries to move them, he realises it’s somehow attached to his wrists too. He can’t move at all. He then feels something clamp around both his thighs. Huh? What’s that? It feels like there’s some kind of pole forcing them to stay spread. God, if Saeran keeps adding more, Yoosung’s not going to be able to move a muscle.

Maybe that’s the point.

Apparently Saeran’s fantasy is some kind of intricate, artistic way of tying him up so he can’t move at all.

Yoosung moans with excitement as Saeran’s tongue fucks into his mouth, and he tries to buck his hips towards him as best as he can. Oh, god, he _needs_.

“You know,” Saeran growls against his lips, “I’d _love_ to give you a ruined orgasm, but that won’t do. I need as much cum as I can get.”

Yoosung shivers at the thought. Being pushed to the edge and then having the release taken away right while he’s in the middle of it. Fuck. He never knew he wanted that, but now it’s all he can think about.

Saeran pulls back from the kiss, and Yoosung whimpers in protest until he feels him bite down sharply on his neck. He cries out, arching his back and desperately trying to seek some kind of friction on his dick. _Anything_. The best he’s getting right now is the occasional light brush from Saeran’s cloak, but it’s _not enough_.

“You like being used, don’t you, puppy?” Saeran murmurs against the skin of his neck, and Yoosung moans as his nails lightly scratch over his nipples. “You like feeling like you’re not in control. You like pain and being restrained.” He roughly pinches one of Yoosung’s nipples. “Yet you look so innocent.”

“P-please…” Yoosung whispers hoarsely. “F-fuck, please…”

“I’m so lucky to be the one who gets to see you beg,” Saeran says, kissing down his neck and biting his nipple lightly. “To see you squirm. To _use_ you.”

Yoosung moans loudly.

“You like being used, don’t you?” he repeats in a low voice that burns right through Yoosung’s body.

“Y-yes,” he pants, head lolling to the side as though unable to support its own weight.

“I bet your pack thinks you’re _so_ innocent. Pure little virgin Yoosung. Never even kissed anyone.” Saeran’s lips travel back up until they’re hovering over Yoosung’s again. “But I’m the one who gets to ruin you.”

Saeran crashes their lips together once more as his hand wraps around Yoosung’s dick. Yoosung moans, unable to contain the noises coming from his throat as Saeran forces his tongue into his mouth and pumps his dick as fast as he can.  He’s already right on the edge of an orgasm anyway, so it’s not going to take much to push him over the edge.

Saeran’s movements are merciless, and Yoosung’s body can barely keep up with the sensations. He’s going so much faster than any of the other times, and it seems like he’s trying to get Yoosung off as fast as he possibly can.

Yoosung’s sweating as the heat rapidly builds in his body, and he half expects Saeran to let go just as he’s on the brink of his orgasm. But he doesn’t.

He cries out, entire body shaking as he cums. His vision blacks out for a moment and all his senses hone in on Saeran’s hand.

Saeran works him through it, pumping well after Yoosung’s usual release again, and pushing him beyond what he knew he was capable of. Eventually his entire body goes limp, and he hears Saeran make a noise of approval.

“Such a good boy. These two days will be fun.”

It doesn’t quite register in Yoosung’s head as he says it, and it’s not until he’s been released from his restraints that it hits him.

Two days. Just two days.

That isn’t long at all.

* * *

The rest of the day consists of Saeran seeing just how far he can push Yoosung’s limits. Yoosung loses count of how many times he cums, and Saeran seems to like to vary his methods so it’s never boring. Not that he sees how it could be, anyway. With this much stimulation there’s no way Yoosung could get bored.

By the time evening comes, Yoosung’s absolutely exhausted. His dick aches and his legs feel like they’re permanently wobbly. Saeran has to help him walk anywhere.

Saeran cooks for him in the evening. He’s really good at cooking, and he seems to know a lot about what werewolves like to eat after a full moon. He makes them both steak, and Yoosung’s is just barely cooked enough to no longer be considered raw. He eats it ravenously. His stomach feels entirely empty, like he’s been exercising constantly for the whole day.

They eat in silence for a few moments before Saeran speaks.

“Thank you.”

He says it so quietly that Yoosung wonders if he even said it at all, or maybe he misheard it over his chewing.

“Huh?”

“Thank you.” He says it a little louder this time. “For… everything you’ve done for me.”

“Oh… uhm, that’s okay,” Yoosung says, giving him a tired smile. “I’m happy to help.”

But Saeran doesn’t seem like he’s finished speaking.

“You’re the best wolf I could have picked,” he says. He seems to be avoiding eye contact, staring down at his plate, and it feels like he’s struggling to find the words he wants to say. “You’re… god, sorry, I’m not good at… this.”

“This?”

“Talking. About myself. My feelings. Uhm, what I meant to say is that… I know I’ve talked a lot about using you, but I like you, Yoosung. I really do.”

Yoosung feels his heart skip and something inside him twist. Saeran… likes him? He actually likes him? Just knowing that that makes him feel warm inside.

“I think… at first I was mostly using you, but when I saw you…” He clears his throat. It’s kind of endearing how he’s clearly not used to talking about himself, but it’s also kind of sad. How lonely is his life? “When I saw you running in the woods last night, something about you drew me in. It was almost like you were… calling for me. That probably sounds stupid. Of course you weren’t, but as soon as I saw you I knew that you were the one I needed to capture.”

“Really?” Yoosung asks breathlessly. Saeran nods.

“Yeah. And, I mean, my intention from the very start was to just keep you for two days, but now I feel kind of… attached.”

Yoosung sits up straight, eyes shining. So it’s not just him who feels this way?! Is he going to let him stay longer?

“I do too.”

Yoosung’s mind momentarily flicks to imprinting. But no, that’s not possible. When a wolf imprints on a partner, it’s always on another wolf and it’s always someone they’ve known for at least a few years. There’s no way Yoosung could have imprinted on a wizard he’s known for less than a day.

Saeran finally look up at him, and when he does Yoosung’s surprised to see panic in his eyes.

“I don’t have friends.” He says it so certainly that Yoosung can’t stop the smile dropping off his face. “I don’t let people in, Yoosung. I hope you know that I… we’re not friends.”

Yoosung feels a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest.

“We could be?” he says hopefully.

“No.” The answer is firm, as though there’s no room for debate. “Whatever this is… whatever we have, it ends when you go home tomorrow night.”

The sharp stabbing pain in his chest stops, but now it feels like his heart has fallen all the way down into the floor instead.

“Oh.”

He looks down at his plate, clutching at the hem of his oversized shirt under the table. Of course it makes sense. Why would he see Saeran once he’s no longer useful? He’ll go back to his pack and it’ll be as though nothing happened at all. Saeran will make the medicine, maybe hand it out to those who need it, and then most likely he’ll disappear and Yoosung will never see him again. He’ll probably never be able to find this cabin again if it’s got the charms on it, but maybe if he looked hard enough…

No. What is he thinking? If Saeran wants nothing to do with him then he should just leave him alone.

He hears Saeran’s chair scrape on the floor as he stands wordlessly, and Yoosung’s plate floats over to the sink. He hears Saeran walk past him, and he squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn’t cry.

“I’m going to work in my lab for a bit.” His voice is gentle, as though he didn’t just break Yoosung’s heart. “Feel free to do what you want. You can sleep in the bed you woke up in.”

“Isn’t that your bed?” Yoosung asks, pleased when his voice doesn’t shake.

“Yeah, but I don’t sleep much anyway, don’t worry.”

“What?” Yoosung lifts his head, twisting in his seat to look at him worriedly. “You need to sleep, Saeran.”

Saeran runs his fingers through his hair, and he seems kind of… embarrassed. Is he not used to people caring about him?

“I know. I do. But I’ll just… sleep on the sofa or something.”

“What? No! You can’t.”

“Yoosung.” Saeran looks at him, face slipping into a neutral expression. Yoosung doesn’t like that. It’s like he’s wearing a mask. “It’s okay.”

Yoosung’s about to protest again, but when he opens his mouth it’s like the words have been sucked from him with a vacuum. Wait, why can’t he speak?! His hand flies to his throat in panic, and Saeran just gives him an awkward smile.

“Sorry. If you argue I’ll just take your voice away.”

He watches him as he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung’s not sure he likes it here anymore. He feels empty. His insides ache in a way they never have before, and he feels like all he wants is attention right now. He wants Saeran to hold him. To comfort him. To praise him and touch him and look at him in that gentle way he did before.

Did Yoosung push it too far by asking for friendship? He knows he gets easily attached to people, even for a wolf. He kind of prides himself in his unwavering loyalty, but does he even have that anymore? He’s helping the Unknown Wizard of all people. That doesn’t exactly seem loyal to his pack.

But Saeran said he was helping people. Yoosung doesn’t have any proof that’s true, but he trusts him. Maybe he’s stupid for trusting him. Maybe Saeran’s using it for something else – something bad. Yoosung has no way of knowing.

He doesn’t even know if Saeran is his real name.

Yoosung’s always thought he was a good judge of character, but maybe he’s just naïve.

Eventually he gets bored moping around, and climbs into bed. Saeran’s bed. Now that he thinks about it, it doesn’t smell of him at all. Did Saeran get rid of his scent? Or did he mean it when he said he didn’t sleep much? Or perhaps they’re clean sheets for Yoosung.

Even though it doesn’t smell of him, Yoosung buries his face into the pillow and inhales. The best he can do is pretend.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung’s woken abruptly by a bright light shining in his eyes. He still feels groggy, and other than the light from the doorway it’s completely dark. Is it still night? What’s going on?

“Huh?” he mumbles sleepily, lifting his head and squinting to try and look what’s happening.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” The voice sounds weirdly flustered.

“Saeran?” Yoosung says, reaching up to rub his eyes. He can see him standing in the doorway for a split second before the lights go out again.

“Sorry, I forgot you were…” He trails off uncertainly, whispering as though trying not to wake anyone else. “I, uhm, I’m going to bed now but I need… to get my stuff.”

“Sleep here,” Yoosung mumbles, watching as Saeran’s clothes swirl around in the darkness as he takes them off. Does he use magic for everything? Man, Yoosung wishes it weren’t so dark right now. He really wants to see him. Wait, what is he thinking? He’s not a creep!

“No, I’m going on the sofa.”

“Saeran–”

“Don’t make me take your voice again, Yoosung.” Saeran sounds so exhausted. What time is it? Yoosung has no idea, but it feels really late.

“Sorry.” But his tone shows he’s not really sorry. He’s being stubborn, he knows, but he just wants Saeran to stay with him. The aching, empty pit inside him only feels filled when he’s here. “Can you at least… hug me first?”

“What?”

“Hug me. Kiss me. Tuck me in like a baby.”

“You sound like a child.”

“I don’t care!” Yoosung knows his voice is whiny, and he hears Saeran sigh and then his feet pad across the floor to the side of the bed.

“Go to sleep, Yoosung,” he says gently, and as soon as Yoosung feels a hand stroke through his hair, he lunges at Saeran, locking his arms around his waist and tugging him towards the bed.

“Sleep here,” Yoosung whines.

“Yoosung!” Saeran grabs hold of his arms and struggles to escape. Yoosung knows he could get away if he wanted to, so he takes this as a sign that Saeran does, in fact, want to stay here.

“I won’t sleep by myself.”

“You just were,” Saeran points out, but Yoosung finally manages to get him to topple down next to him. He shuffles and throws the blankets over Saeran, and then locks his arms around him once again, as tight as he can. He buries his face in his chest.

“You’re staying.”

“I... can’t…” Saeran protests weakly.

“You can and you will.”

“You seriously sound like a child.”

“Don’t care.”

“God, you’re so stubborn.”

“If it gets you to stay then it’s a good thing.”

Saeran sighs and Yoosung feels him slowly relax in his arms. With his face buried in Saeran’s chest like this, his scent is overwhelming him and it’s the best smell he thinks he’s ever experienced. He closes his eyes, trying to match his breathing to the rise and fall of Saeran’s chest. He feels Saeran’s arms slowly slide around him too, chin resting on his head.

God, this is the most comfortable Yoosung’s ever felt. He’s so warm and peaceful and… he feels like the hole inside him has been filled.

It doesn’t take long for him to drift off back to sleep, dreaming of white hair, long black cloaks, and stolen kisses under the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic is almost over already!! Final chapter should be up in a week...

Yoosung expects to wake up to an empty bed. In fact, he’d prepared for it so much mentally that it’s a genuine shock when he wakes and his arms are still occupied.

He opens his eyes to be met with a white head of hair, and… huh, Saeran must have rolled over in the night. Yoosung’s arms are wrapped around his torso, and his back is pressed against Yoosung’s chest.

During the day Saeran’s cloak hides his body, and Yoosung hadn’t realised how skinny he was underneath. Of course he’d kind of noticed when he took his cloak off before, but with his arms locked around him like this it’s painfully obvious. He can feel his ribs jutting out, and he wonders how well Saeran eats. He’s cooked really good food for Yoosung so far, so maybe he’s just naturally skinny? But it doesn’t feel like that. God, he wishes he could just take care of him all the time. He bets Saeran would look even more beautiful if he put on some weight.

He decides to pretend to be asleep when Saeran wakes up, just so he doesn’t feel awkward for being vulnerable around him. It’s obvious Saeran doesn’t trust easily. He said he doesn’t have friends, but Yoosung’s still really, really desperate to stay in touch with him after this is all over.

This is their last day together. But it’s only _been_ two days, so how on earth has Yoosung managed to get so attached to him in such a short period of time? It doesn’t seem possible. He knows he’s pretty desperate, but…

Saeran suddenly shifts in his arms, and Yoosung immediately closes his eyes and tries to even out his breathing.

Saeran lets out a soft groan and Yoosung feels him bring his hands up to rub his eyes.

“Yoosung.” His voice is hoarse and croaky. He sounds so… sexy. But Yoosung doesn’t respond because he’s ‘asleep’ right now. “Yoosung, I know you’re awake.”

Yoosung still doesn’t respond.

“I’m a wizard, puppy, I can tell.”

Oh. Never mind.

“Morning,” Yoosung mumbles, keeping his face buried in Saeran’s hair. He wants to keep it like this for as long as he can.

…Which isn’t very long, because Saeran rolls over to look at him instead.

He looks sleepy, but the bags under his eyes aren’t as heavy anymore. Oh god… he’s cute. How does he look so cute when he’s only just woken up? Yoosung always looks like a mess. Saeran smirks at him.

“Nice hair,” he comments, bringing a hand up to poke at a piece that’s no doubt sticking up in the air.

“Don’t make fun of me this early,” Yoosung grumbles.

Everything about this situation should feel strange, but instead it just feels intimate. Yesterday he woke up tied up and alone, not knowing where he was or how he got there. But now he’s waking up with his arms around Saeran and gentle teasing. His heart feels more full than it ever has before.

Maybe it’s because he’s only just woken up and hasn’t had a chance to put on his ‘mask’ again, but Saeran’s eyes look so soft right now. He’s looking at him in a way that makes his heart skip and flutter, and he feels like it’s about to fly away.

Yoosung doesn’t know why he does it, but his body seems to decide that the right thing to do in this situation is to lean in and press their lips together. Saeran freezes, and for a moment Yoosung thinks he’s going to pull away, but instead he responds, hand coming to rest on Yoosung’s hip and massaging soft circles into it with his thumb.

Yoosung feels oddly like he’s about to cry, but he’s not sad. Actually, he’s more happy than he’s ever been. He wants to take this moment and lock it in place so it never runs away from him. He wants to wake up to this every morning, but he knows he can’t, so he’d settle for this moment lasting forever instead.

But it can’t and it doesn’t. Eventually Saeran pulls back, but his eyes are still softer than they were last night.

“Lazy morning handjob to start things off?” he offers with a sheepish grin, and that’s what finally brings Yoosung back to reality. He’s here for a reason, and there’s nothing more to it than that.

But maybe he can hold on a little longer.

“Okay,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss Saeran again as his hand slowly crawls around to his front, travelling across his hipbones, tickling at the hair between his legs for a moment. His t-shirt has ridden up already, so there’s no need for Saeran to move it himself.

Maybe if Yoosung tries hard enough, he can pretend this is a romantic morning together rather than a methodical means for Saeran to get ingredients for his potion.

Saeran’s hand reaches Yoosung’s dick, and he grasps hold of it. He’s still only half-hard, but he’s pretty sensitive so he knows it won’t take long to get him fully turned on.

Yoosung has known for a while he gets turned on by some strange things, and Saeran seems to be willing to indulge him in them. So it can’t hurt to explore them, just for these two days, right? They’ve already done tying up, orgasm denial, and temperature play. There are probably more things Yoosung’s into too.

But he finds that right now he wants romance. He wants it to be gentle and loving and he wants to feel like Saeran cares for him. So he keeps kissing him.

Saeran slowly starts moving his hand, kissing him lazily as he does. Yoosung can feel heat coiling inside him, and for once he feels like they’re… equal. With Saeran lying next to him like this in the same bed, no longer wearing his cloak that for some reason makes him seem much bigger and much more powerful, Yoosung can almost pretend they’re a real couple. He already knows Saeran’s about the same height as him and almost the same age too, but for some reason the cloak makes him feel more intimidating. Like this it’s easy to forget he’s a wizard at all. He feels much closer to him now than he has before.

Yoosung starts whimpering into the kiss, getting more desperate as Saeran keeps pumping his hand. He doesn’t want to finish yet. He wants to drag this out for as long as he can. Will Saeran let him return the favour when he’s done? He hopes so.

Maybe he can convince Saeran to let him stay another night so they can sleep together one last time. God… he’s so desperate to be close to him for as long as he possibly can and he’s not sure how to deal with it. He can’t even bring himself to ask if they can stay in touch after this, because Saeran already made it quite clear he has no intention of that.

Yoosung, stop _thinking_. You don’t want to cry during this!

He closes his eyes and keeps kissing, sliding their tongues together even as it gets harder to breathe. His whimpers turn into moans, and his hips buck towards Saeran of their own accord.

“S-Saeran,” he moans into the kiss, earning himself a quiet growl and a gentle bite to his bottom lip. He clutches Saeran tightly, moans getting louder, kiss getting clumsier.

It crashes over him in an instant, pleasure shooting through to every corner of his body as Saeran works him through it. He cries out and his whole body shakes as he cums hard into Saeran’s hand, continuing to thrust into his fist even after he feels like he’s done.

Eventually he can’t draw it out any longer and his muscles relax, his grip on Saeran loosening as he collapses back down. His eyes are shut and he feels… happy. The bliss that comes after an orgasm is almost better than the orgasm itself.

Or rather, it would be if Saeran stayed with him longer.

Saeran slowly pulls his hand from Yoosung’s dick and he feels him shift on the bed. Yoosung wants to reach out and hold him. He wants to pull him back to bed and just lay next to him for a while, but he’s too scared. He’s not half-asleep and over-confident like he was last night.

“Thanks, puppy,” Saeran says, and Yoosung hears a lid being put on a jar. Yoosung opens his eyes and looks at Saeran.

Yoosung knows his hair and eye colour are from practicing Dark Magic, but that doesn’t make them any less beautiful. His eyes are like a whirlpool of green Yoosung could get lost in if he let himself. He wonders Saeran misses what he used to look like. Yoosung bets he’d look good with any hair or eye colour.  

He reaches out and tentatively takes hold of Saeran’s t-shirt, tugging it gently.

“Can I… do something too?” he asks quietly. Saeran looks at him in surprise.

“Huh? No, you don’t have to. It’s okay. You already did that yesterday.”

“But I want to again,” he mumbles, trying to look at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he can muster. Saeran splutters for a moment.

“Don’t look at me like that, puppy. Really, you don’t have to do anything for me again.” He seems far more dismissive than last time, and Yoosung tries to hide how much it hurts him. “I’m gonna go make us some food, okay? You can stay here if you’d like.”

Yoosung immediately sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“No, I’m coming too.”

Saeran gives him a small smile as he stands from the bed, and luckily he turns away in time to miss Yoosung biting his lip in an attempt not to cry.

 

* * *

 

The second day goes pretty much the same as the previous one. Saeran tying him up, using his magic, touching him all over to get as much as he can from him. The only difference is the overhanging dread of having to leave in the evening.

Yoosung likes Saeran. He likes him a lot, and it’s not just because of all the sexual stuff they’ve done, although he doesn’t doubt that’s a part of it. Yoosung’s easily attached anyway, so obviously he’s going to become attached to the person he shared his first kiss with, his fist blowjob, his first orgasm, everything. But he also likes talking to him. On the occasions where they pause and have a conversation, they seem to never run out of things to talk about. Saeran is infinitely interested in werewolves, and Yoosung’s never had anyone listen to him so intently before. He loves sharing his knowledge and experiences.

Yoosung’s interested in wizards and magic too, but Saeran seems more closed off about that. He’s more than happy to explain to him the methods and functions of magic, but any time the conversation starts veering into more personal territory, Saeran bends the question and asks Yoosung something instead. It doesn’t feel like he’s hiding anything, exactly – he’s not obliged to tell Yoosung more than he’s already told him – but it does feel like he’s self-conscious and uncomfortable talking about his past.

Yoosung wants to know what happened between him and Wizard Luciel. They’re twins, right? But Yoosung gets the impression they’re not particularly close. In fact, he feels like Saeran doesn’t like his brother at all.

But he doesn’t want to ask. It’s not his business.

As evening approaches Yoosung finds himself leaning against the counter in the kitchen as Saeran cleans up their plates from dinner. His legs are weak and shaking, but he’s determined to stand anyway.

“You’re so cute,” Saeran says, walking over to stand next to him, nudging him a little.

“Huh?”

“You’re so eager to please that you’re making yourself stand up even though you don’t need to. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

Yoosung feels heat rush to his face.

“I just…. I…” Yoosung doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’s not actually doing it to impress Saeran – he’s doing it so he can be closer to him.

“You should rest when you have the chance.” Saeran’s voice is gentle. “I can’t send you back to your pack if you can barely walk.”

Yoosung tries his best not to visibly react to that. He misses his pack, sure, but if he can’t walk will Saeran keep him here longer…?

“I guess,” he mumbles, looking down at his toes. “Where am I going to tell them I’ve been all this time?”

Yoosung had expected Saeran to give him some kind of genius excuse he’d thought of before he’d even captured him, but he’s strangely quiet at that question. Yoosung looks up at him in confusion, and feels ice shoot through him when he sees the expression on Saeran’s face.

“Saeran…?”

Saeran’s expression is cold and calculating, and Yoosung hates it. What’s going to happen?

“Yoosung, you…” He speaks slowly, as though he’s working something out in his head as he speaks. “You do know we won’t see each other again after today is over, don’t you?”

Yoosung feels a lump in his throat. “I… f-figured that might be the case,” he whispers, looking away again to try and hide his tears.

Saeran turns and stands in front of him, cupping his face in his hands, pulling it up to look at him.

“It’s okay. It will be okay,” he says. His voice and face are gentle now, but Yoosung still can’t stop the tear that rolls down his cheek. Saeran wipes it away gently with his thumb.

“S-sorry.” Yoosung squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, trying to stop himself crying but it’s not much use. He attempts to swallow the lump in his throat, but as soon as he does, the tears and words start flowing. “I just really care about you, Saeran. I d-don’t want this to end. I want to stay with you and keep helping you and be your… f-friend. At least. I like you so much, you don’t even know.”

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Saeran’s eyes look watery too, but just as Yoosung opens his mouth to comment, Saeran tugs him into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “All I can do is make you happy right now. What will make you happy now?”

“T-tell me you’ll let me stay.”

Saeran tenses slightly.

“I don’t... I can’t lie to you, Yoosung.”

“Then don’t! Let me stay for real. I’ll be good, I p-promise.” He’s full on sobbing now. “I’ll stay out of your way and help whenever you need me. I’ll even try and get a job to help pay for food or… or anything. I want to stay here.”

“You can’t just abandon your pack.”

“I’ll visit them sometimes.” But Yoosung’s argument stops as he collapses against Saeran, clutching hold of his cloak and sobbing. “I d-don’t want to go.”

Saeran doesn’t respond. He just holds him close as he shudders and sobs against him, clutching him desperately as though that means he’ll never have to let go.

Maybe he could come back to visit. Or maybe Saeran will need him again after the next full moon. But it seems like Saeran doesn’t want that. It feels a lot like it’s the end right now.

Suddenly Yoosung has a spark of an idea. It’s something that might convince Saeran to let them see each other again. Something that, even if it doesn’t change things, he’ll at least be able to keep the memory of locked away in his head forever.

Yoosung pulls out of the hug and crashes their lips together desperately, pouring every ounce of his emotions into it. He wants Saeran to know how much he really does care about him.

Saeran doesn’t respond at first, he just stands there in surprise as Yoosung kisses him. But then his hands slowly find their way up to cup Yoosung’s face again, and Yoosung slides his hands under the cloak, resting on his waist. He tugs him closer until their bodies are flush together, and Saeran’s hands slide to wrap around him, one tangling in his hair.

If Yoosung’s not mistaken, he swears he can feel just as much desperation and longing from Saeran right now. Does Saeran care about him too? Are his feelings even close to what Yoosung feels for him?

Eventually Saeran pulls out of the kiss, but he doesn’t pull back far, instead resting their foreheads together. Yoosung can feel his breath on his lips and damp cheeks.

“What are you doing to me?” Saeran whispers. Right now it feels like they’re in a bubble. Time has frozen and space has stopped moving inside it, and Yoosung can almost pretend it will stay this way forever.

“Will you…” Yoosung’s suddenly nervous to ask. He doesn’t want Saeran to feel like he’s using this as a tactic to let him stay. It’s only partly for that reason. He also wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.

“What?” Saeran asks after a few moments of silence.

“Will you… will you have sex with me?”

The words sound cheap when he says it like that, but he knows if he had said ‘make love’ Saeran would have refused. He’s scared he might refuse anyway.

“Yoosung…” Saeran’s voice is wobbling, but the way he says his name is like music to his ears. “You know that won’t change anything, don’t you?”

“Let’s just forget everything else,” Yoosung begs. “Please… please just make me yours. Just once. Just today. And then… then I’ll leave and never bother you again.”

Saeran doesn’t reply for a while, his breaths shaking as his hand stays tangled in Yoosung’s hair.

“It’s not… that’s not healthy, Yoosung. I’m the bad guy. You shouldn’t want that with me.”

“But I do. Please.” What can he possibly say to change Saeran’s mind?

“You’ve never done it before. I can’t… take that from you. I’ve already taken enough.” Saeran’s voice is hoarse and he’s crying now too.

“It’s not taking anything from me, it’s just… giving me another experience I can remember.”

There’s a pause. It’s a long pause, but Yoosung’s too scared to break it. He doesn’t want to push Saeran to do something he doesn’t want to do, but if the way he kisses him is anything to go by…

“Okay,” he says finally. “Okay. Only because…” He pauses again, as though considering whether or not to tell him. “I’ve never done it before either. It’s only fair that you… have something of me too.”

Yoosung feels like bursting into tears all over again, but instead he kisses Saeran. Saeran’s hands slide down from Yoosung’s hair and grip hold of his thighs, hoisting him up and carrying him to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.

He lowers Yoosung gently onto the bed, crawling on top of him and shedding his cloak without disconnecting their lips even once.

This is happening. They’re really going to do this.

Yoosung feels excitement and nerves bubbling in his belly. It’s not like Saeran’s going to see any part of him he hasn’t seen before, but just the thought that he’s going to be _inside_ him is enough to set Yoosung’s heart on fire.

Saeran breaks the kiss to tug Yoosung’s shirt up over his head so he’s entirely naked, and just as Yoosung’s about to ask him to take his off too, he does just that.

Saeran’s so pale and skinny, it almost hurts to look at him. Not because he’s ugly, but because… it looks as though no one’s bothered caring for him in his entire life.

“You can change your mind at any time,” Saeran reminds him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his neck. It’s so different from the way he bit and sucked at it before, and it makes Yoosung’s heart skip.

“I won’t.” Yoosung knows he won’t change his mind. He wants this. He really, _really_ does.

Saeran pushes down his trousers and tosses them aside before tugging the blanket on the bed up over them. They’re both naked, pressed against each other in this cocoon of warmth and… love?

It’s undeniable now that Yoosung loves him. He should tell him. It’s not fair to know and not tell him, especially when they’re about to do something like this, but he can’t bring himself to say the words. He doesn’t want to shatter the moment.

Saeran pulls back from his neck and presses their lips together once more, and Yoosung gasps in surprise when he feels Saeran’s hand wrap around his dick. Saeran thrusts slowly, and that’s when Yoosung realises he’s holding both their dicks together, sliding against each other. Yoosung whimpers and tries to move his hips along with it while kissing Saeran at the same time.

“This might feel strange,” Saeran murmurs against his lips as he lets go of their dicks. Yoosung feels a slick, wet finger circling at his entrance, and he shudders. Saeran must have used some kind of spell to lube up his fingers. He lifts his ass so Saeran can reach it better, and lets out a soft squeak as the finger slowly slides in.

It does feel strange, but it’s Saeran so he can handle it. He wants to feel him in any way he can, even if it means feeling kind of uncomfortable right now. Saeran starts moving the finger, never stopping the kisses or caressing his body with his other hand. After a little while, he slips in the second finger and starts scissoring, stretching Yoosung out in a way that feels so weird but so right at the same time.

By the time the third finger’s in, Yoosung desperate. He’s moaning into Saeran’s mouth and moving his hips along with the steady thrusts. He wants more. He wants _Saeran._

“Please,” Yoosung begs against his lips.

“Are you ready?” Saeran whispers.

“Yes. Please, just… do it.”

Saeran slowly withdraws his fingers and then Yoosung feels something different, something bigger pressing against him. Yoosung lifts his legs to give him a better angle, and then Saeran slowly pushes himself in.

Yoosung clutches at Saeran’s back, mouth hanging open as he tries to relax and get used to the feeling. He’s making all sorts of weird straining noises, but Saeran never stops kissing him even though it’s kind of sloppy now.

“Fuck,” Saeran groans as their tongues slide together. “You’re so tight. Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yes! Please,” Yoosung begs, wrapping his legs around Saeran so he doesn’t pull out in his worry. He just needs to relax. He knows this will feel good if he could just get used to it.

Saeran keeps slowly pushing in, panting and letting out quiet noises against Yoosung’s lips that set his blood on fire. Eventually he bottoms out, and Yoosung keeps his legs wrapped around him tightly. He has tears in the corners of his eyes, partly from earlier and partly from the pain, but also partly from how stupidly in love he is with this man after just two days.

“You okay?” Saeran asks breathlessly.

“Y-yeah. You can start moving.”

Saeran pulls out a little and starts thrusting slowly and shallowly. Yoosung whimpers, trying desperately to keep kissing Saeran at the same time.

“God,” Saeran groans. “You feel so good.”

“You… f-feel… oh!” Yoosung cries out in surprise as Saeran thrusts deeper, hitting something inside him that makes pleasure course through his body.

“Right there,” Saeran mutters, and he picks up the pace of his thrusts.

It’s not long before Yoosung is a moaning mess. He’s completely forgotten about kissing Saeran, instead throwing his head back which gives Saeran access to his neck. His brain is hazing over and he’s very quickly forgetting everything in the world that doesn’t involve Saeran. Saeran’s inside him, on top of him, surrounding him, _everywhere,_ but Yoosung still feels like he can’t get enough.

Saeran’s moaning against his neck now, and the vibrations send heat racing through his veins. This is amazing. It feels better than anything else they’ve done this far.

At some point Saeran’s hand wraps around his dick and he starts pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yoosung’s moans get louder and louder as his orgasm gets closer, but god he never wants this to end. How long can he hold it off?

Not very long, as it turns out. It hits him full force, spreading from his ass to every corner of his body. He cries out, gripping hold of Saeran tightly and body shaking, tensing, clenching, burning up like a star. Saeran keeps thrusting, keeps hitting that spot inside him and Yoosung doesn’t think he’s ever moaned this loud in his life.

“Sae…ran!” he cries out in the middle of the climax. Their moans sound as though they’re harmonizing, their skin feels like it could be fused together, their bodies so in sync with each other that Yoosung can barely tell where his pleasure ends and Saeran’s begins.

He comes down from it gradually, but Saeran keeps thrusting, letting out a final, strangled moan as his hips stutter and he cums inside him.

“Yoosung,” he gasps, and their lips are pressed together once more as the thrusts gradually slow down.

Yoosung keeps his legs locked around Saeran so he doesn’t pull out yet as they kiss each other clumsily and desperately. This moment… he never ever wants it to end.

The kisses gradually slow down and Saeran moves away from his lips, sprinkling kisses across his cheeks, jaw and neck. Yoosung shivers under each one, letting out a soft giggle. This is the kind of post-orgasm bliss he’s wanted before. He wants to feel like Saeran truly cares for him.

Saeran finally pulls out and rolls over so they’re next to each other. Yoosung’s hands rest on Saeran’s waist as Saeran’s lazily explore his chest, and Yoosung’s never felt more at peace. The warmth of the blanket over them is comforting. Yoosung wants to stay like this forever.

After a while, Saeran pulls him into his arms and starts stroking gently through his hair. It doesn’t feel like there’s a need for words. It strikes Yoosung for a second that Saeran must have cleaned up the mess he made. Part of him hopes he didn’t put it in a jar. This moment is theirs and theirs alone, and Yoosung doesn’t want it kept in a jar for the world to see.

Saeran’s warm breath on his hair is calming, and Yoosung finds his eyes slowly dropping closed. He’s exhausted. And maybe if he falls asleep now, Saeran will at least let him stay until tomorrow morning.

He’s vaguely aware of Saeran humming softly as he drifts off into a calm, happy sleep.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung wakes with his arms still locked around Saeran, but his head is pounding. Great. He cried so hard he got a headache.

“Hey, are you okay?” Saeran asks. His voice sounds weirdly shaky, but Yoosung’s too sleepy to figure out why.

“My head hurts,” he mumbles.

“Oh, that’s… I can go get a potion to help with that.”

Yoosung squeezes him tighter.

“It’s fine,” he insists.

“No, no, I… want you to be happy.” Maybe if Yoosung were more awake he’d ask why Saeran’s voice sounds so strained.

He whines as Saeran peels his body away from him. He doesn’t bother with the clothes, just pulling the cloak on.

“Be right back.”

Yoosung rolls onto his back once Saeran’s gone. It looks like it’s still dark outside, which means he managed to stay until night. That’s good. He can tell Saeran he wants to stay until the morning because he wouldn’t feel safe going out in the dark by himself. Perfect. He wants to stay as long as he can, even if it just means clinging on for a few more hours.

Saeran returns holding a bottle with a bright orange liquid inside. He sits on the side of the bed and hands it to Yoosung wordlessly. Yoosung looks at it in awe.

“This will make my headache go away?”

Saeran nods stiffly, and Yoosung frowns at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just… just drink.”

Yoosung looks at the potion.

“All of it?”

“Yeah.”

He sits up and drinks the orange liquid. It goes down surprisingly smoothly, and it tastes light and fluffy, almost like a cloud, but it has a sharp edge to it too. It actually tastes pretty nice.

“Thank you,” he says, handing the empty bottle back to him when he’s done, but to his surprise Saeran knocks it out of his grip and clasps his hand in his. His eyes are watery and Yoosung suddenly feels fear shooting through him.

“I’m so sorry,” he chokes out, and that makes Yoosung panic even more. There’s an odd blackness clawing at the edge of his vision.

“What? Why?” he asks. Woah, why does his head feel heavy all of a sudden?

“I really do like you, Yoosung. B-but this is the best way.”

“What…?” Realisation suddenly hits him. “What was that potion?”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… it’s better if you don’t remember me.”

“What?! No!” Yoosung tries desperately to cling onto his consciousness.  “No, no, no, I want to remember you. Saeran, please…”

Saeran’s still speaking but the words are getting lost somewhere between his mouth and Yoosung’s ears. They’re muffled and incomprehensible, and Yoosung’s vision turns hazy.

Before he knows it, all he can see is black.

 

* * *

 

Ouch.

God, that hurts.

Why does his head hurt so much?

Yoosung opens his eyes to be met with a blinding light, dark shadows dancing in front of him.

“Huh…?”

“Yoosung! Oh, thank god. Yoosung.” Suddenly there are arms wrapped around him.

“M…mum?”

“I was so worried about you. Everyone’s been searching for you. Where have you been?!” Her voice is frantic and panicked. Yoosung’s brain feels muddy, like his thoughts are too slow but he still can’t keep up with them.

“What?”

“What happened to you?” Another voice. Dr Park, the village doctor. Yoosung turns his head to look at him in confusion. “You’ve been missing for two days, Yoosung, and then you appeared in the woods, passed out, not too far from the nest. Where have you been?”

Yoosung frowns, eyebrows drawing together.

“I… don’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been just over two months since Yoosung went missing and then miraculously reappeared two days later, and he still can’t remember what happened.

It had been a full moon, he knows that much. But two days? How is it possible for him to forget two whole days? Dr Park seems just as baffled as he feels. Where _was_ he? No one seems to be able to answer that question.

Yoosung’s been able to piece some of the story together by asking around his pack. Apparently they’d been running in the woods as usual, and suddenly a member of the pack – Haewon – had noticed Yoosung was no longer with them. No one had seen the actual disappearance, and he asked her for all the details she could remember, but all she could tell him was that one second he’d been beside her and the next he was gone. They pack had attempted to track him but his scent led them to a dead end. The older members had continued searching for him solidly for the entire two days without success, but then he’d somehow ended up unconscious not too far from the nest and without any kind of foreign scents surrounding him. There wasn’t even a trail of his _own_ scent leading to the spot he’d been found. It was as though he’d been dropped from the sky. None of it makes sense.

Dr Park can’t seem to come up with any explanation other than that he may have run into a cloud of Dark Magic which somehow froze time for him. But that still doesn’t explain why he was found so close to the nest, or why he’d disappeared so suddenly. Wolves have limited knowledge of magic, but even the history books have no record of something like this happening before, and Yoosung’s combed through as many as he can get his hands on. He feels like he’s stuck in a big dark hole that he can’t climb out of, no matter how hard he tries.

And on top of all that there’s this unexplainable feeling he has inside him. It almost feels like he’s… empty. Like there’s a void inside him that wasn’t there before he disappeared. It’s a raw kind of loneliness he’s never felt before, as though something’s been ripped out his chest and no one’s bothered to replace it.

Everything aches. Everything stings.

But there’s nothing physically wrong with him.

The only clue he has is when he woke up in the forest, he’d felt weirdly groggy and disoriented, like he’d been submerged in a body of heavy water that he’d just managed to break out of. But that doesn’t help at all. It had just felt like waking up from a deep sleep. He’d had three uncomfortable but thorough physical examinations by his own request the first day he’d been found, but there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about him. No aches, no pains, no scratches, no bruises. Nothing. Only a hollow pain inside his chest that gets worse and worse as each day passes.

He’s tried explaining it to Dr Park. How is it possible to miss something when you don’t even know what it is you’re missing? On top of spending hours in the library researching myths for any mention of this kind of thing, he’s tried researching whether there’s any known Dark Magic that has that kind of effect, even if it doesn’t quite match up with his apparent memory loss. He’s asked his friends and family and the elders of the pack if they’ve ever felt anything similar. But no one has.

For everyone else the novelty of the mystery had faded pretty quickly. He’s home and safe and that’s all that matters to them, but the aching absence of _something_ keeps Yoosung awake at night. He can’t stop thinking about it, desperately searching his thoughts for any kind of clue.

He can’t find any answers. And he doesn’t know _how_ to. It feels like he’s drowning and everyone’s standing around ignoring him.

Yoosung’s lying on his bed face down, searching inside himself for these memories that seem to have run away like usual when there’s a gentle knock on his door. It’s his mother.

“Yoosung?” she says tentatively. She’s been lenient with him these past two months. She’s allowed him more leeway than she usually would, but Yoosung feels like that’s gradually coming to an end.

The world is moving too fast while he’s still stuck in a past he can’t remember.

“Yeah?” He at least has the decency to try and put on a brave face, so he lifts his head.

“I know you’ve been… distant these past few months. And I know it seems like no one can help you, but we’ve just had word that Wizard Luciel is visiting soon.”

Yoosung blinks at her in confusion. What’s he got to do with anything?

“If…. this,” she gestures to him vaguely, “is a result of Dark Magic then don’t you think he’s the ideal person to help?”

Yoosung doesn’t want bother getting his hopes up only to be disappointed, but he supposes it’s worth a shot.

“I’ll try.”

 

* * *

 

Yoosung has an appointment with Wizard Luciel at 8pm, which seems far too late for an appointment, but what does he know? Maybe wizards work better when it’s dark.

Wizard Luciel sets up an inconspicuous cabin every time he visits the village, so that’s where he’s meeting him. As he walks he looks down at his shoes as they crunch on twigs and leaves. He’s still determined not to get his hopes up. This gaping hole inside him might be something that can never be fixed. It might not be anything to do with magic at all.

He comes to a stop and closes his eyes for a moment to pull himself together. Despite telling himself he wouldn’t get his hopes up, he can tell he has anyway, even if just a little bit. He’s always been a positive person, and just the tiny possibility Wizard Luciel might be able to help is all he has to cling onto.

He swallows and opens his eyes, knocking on the door three times.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Then he knocks again.

This is the right place, right? It’s not like there’s another wizard in the village.

Yoosung doesn’t know any other wizards.

“Hello?” he calls uncertainly, and that’s when the door is flung open.

“Yoosung!” Wizard Luciel is… eccentric to say the least. With his bright red hair and black and yellow cloak his colour palette is kind of overwhelming.

“H-hi, um, yeah, I’m Yoosung. I have an appointment…?”

“Of course! Come in, come in.” Luciel steps back and gestures for him to come inside. Yoosung steps through the door nervously, and as soon as he’s inside he’s overwhelmed with a strange, buzzing energy.

Is it just him, or does the emptiness ache more right now? The weird energy makes it feel like someone is picking at the seams of his heart. Is that a good sign?

He follows Wizard Luciel through to a spacious living room – much bigger than the cabin looks on the outside. Magic is amazing.

“So,” Wizard Luciel says, flopping down on the sofa and patting the space next to him, “what seems to be the problem, Yoosung?”

Yoosung sits next to him, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“Um… it’s… it’s kind of a long story,” he starts, ruffling his fingers through his hair nervously. “I… don’t know if you heard, but I went missing for two days. No one could find me, even though they looked all over. They tried to follow my scent, but they said it suddenly disappeared.”

Wizard Luciel seems to be listening intently, an oddly serious expression on his face.

“But… the thing is, I don’t remember a single thing from those two days. It’s like I was frozen in time or something. At least, that’s what Dr Park said, but it doesn’t feel like that to me.”

“What does it feel like?” he asks, voice calm and thoughtful. Yoosung can’t tell if that unsettles him or not.

“It feels like something happened, but I can’t remember. And… and it feels like I have this… hole inside me…” It sounds stupid when he says it out loud. He shakes his head, tears pricking at his eyes. “I don’t know. It’s like there are all these memories that are missing and I feel so… empty. It hurts.”

“Okay,” Wizard Luciel says, nodding thoughtfully. “It looks like we’re going to have to take a trip through your mind.” He stands and gestures for Yoosung to follow. A trip through his mind? What does that mean? Yoosung quickly jumps to his feet and scurries after him.

Wizard Luciel leads him to a door, and as soon as the door opens, the heavy scent hits him. But… it’s not a bad scent. It’s a little overwhelming, and it’s not anything Yoosung recognises, but it swirls together with a warmth that makes Yoosung feel sleepy.

The floor is covered with cushions. It almost looks like a den a child built, and along with the dim, red lighting it feels like somewhere it would be far too easy to accidentally fall asleep. The warmth of the room isn’t quite enough to be uncomfortable, but it’s definitely teetering dangerously on the edge. Wizard Luciel is sat on the floor (or rather… the cushions) cross-legged.

“Sit in front of me. We’re going to do some meditation and I’m going to poke at your mind a little bit.”

“P-poke my mind?” Yoosung’s not sure he likes the sound of that.

“It’s okay, I won’t be able to see anything in there. I’ll just be able to sense if there’s some kind of block stopping you from remembering anything.”

Yoosung slowly sits down on the cushions, opposite Wizard Luciel. His entire body is tense and he feels his sudden primal instinct telling him to run. He doesn’t want anyone looking in his mind. How does he know Wizard Luciel is telling the truth about not being able to see anything? What if Yoosung did something _bad_ and Wizard Luciel finds out?

“Relax,” Wizard Luciel says soothingly, taking hold of his sweaty hands. “Close your eyes. Focus on what hurts.”

Focus on what hurts? That’s easy. Yoosung hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it for two whole months. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scents which suddenly aren’t quite so overwhelming, channelling his energy to his core where he can feel the pain festering.

He can feel some kind of energy flowing into him from Wizard Luciel’s hands and it somehow amplifies the pain even more.

“It hurts.” His voice shakes and comes out more quietly than he intended it to, but he feels like anything more than a whisper would tear through him.

“It’s okay. I know. But we’ll get through this, okay?”

There’s silence for a moment other than Yoosung’s insides slowly starting to scream at him, louder and louder by the second. Why does it keep building and building? Isn’t he already in pain enough? He’s not sure he can bear it much longer.

“Yoosung.” Wizard Luciel’s voice is soft, and only just about manages to cut through the thick air between them to reach Yoosung’s ears. “Who have you imprinted on?”

Time stops and his core turns cold as ice.

“Huh?” Yoosung’s eyes fly open and the spell shatters. “I haven’t imprinted yet.”

Wizard Luciel studies his face, not letting go of his hands.

“You have,” he says after a few moments. “The pain you’re feeling is the pain a wolf feels when they can’t be with the person they’ve imprinted on.”

“What?! That doesn’t make any sense.” Yoosung can feel his panic starting to build again. “I haven’t imprinted on anyone.”

“Then you must have imprinted on them at some point in those two days you can’t remember.”

“I… what…?” That’s not how it works at all!

“Close your eyes again. I’m going to see if I can find the block on your memories.”

Yoosung doesn’t want to feel that pain again, but… he’s imprinted on someone? Is that true or even remotely possible? _How_ is it possible? Every other wolf he knows has imprinted on someone they’ve known for years, so it makes sense it would be on someone in his pack, but none of them come to mind. None of them feel like they’d fill the void.

He closes his eyes. This is all to save himself from the pain.

The energy flows through from Wizard Luciel’s hands again, slower this time but more invasive. It feels like it’s probing at the gaping wound. Poking it and tugging on it to see what it’ll do. Yoosung screws his face up and clenches his jaw, trying desperately to sit through it. He needs to solve this.

“Okay.” Wizard Luciel’s voice sounds distant, buried somewhere behind the screaming pain inside him. “I think I found it.”

Yoosung’s hands slowly slide from Wizard Luciel’s grip, but he still feels faraway.

“You found it?”

“Yes.” Wizard Luciel cups his face in his hands. “But first you need to come back to reality. Come on, you’re almost there.”

Yoosung feels like he’s wading through slime until he finally bursts through, opening his eyes and gasping for air as though he’s been underwater for ten minutes.

He’s shaking and shivering and he feels so _cold_. Wizard Luciel grabs a soft woollen blanket beside him and drapes it around Yoosung’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, what you’re feeling is normal. It’s not natural for someone to go into your mind like that.”

Yoosung nods, teeth chattering.

“But I found the block. It looks as though someone has tampered with your memories using a Memory Potion.”

“A M-Memory Potion?”

“Yes. An expertly crafted one at that, most likely made by an incredibly talented wizard.” Wizard Luciel digs around in his cloak for a moment before pulling out a minty-green potion and handing it to Yoosung. The colour looks familiar... “The effect of it can be disastrous if brewed wrong, and can sometimes cause people to lose an entire lifetime’s worth of memories. The fact it only erased exactly two days is… phenomenal.” He stands up. “Stay here. Drink that, it’ll make you feel better. I’m going to go get my spell book.”

“Is it easy t-to fix?” He feels too mentally exhausted to react to the fact Wizard Luciel actually found the block. He should be happy, or perhaps even excited. But instead he feels numb.

Wizard Luciel pauses for a moment.

“Not… easy, no. But not impossible.”

Yoosung’s still shivering as Wizard Luciel leaves him with those words, and he stares at the potion in his hand. A strange jolt goes through him. Why does this colour look so familiar? He presses it to his lips and drinks it, instantly feeling a warmth sliding down his throat and spreading throughout his body. Wow. He’s not sure he could ever get used to magic.

His mind immediately starts whirring. Has he really imprinted on someone? The idea hadn’t even struck him as a possibility, but he hates to admit that it makes sense. The aching loneliness… like he’s missing something irreplaceable. The way he feels like he’s on the verge of tears every time he sees two people being happy together. Like all his past insecurities of ending up alone have been amplified. An imprint… he’d never realised it could be so painful.

But why has he lost his memories?

What kind of super smart wizard would want to take away his happiness? Why would they want to separate him from the person he’s imprinted on? And why did he seemingly vanish off the face of the Earth for two days? For each answer he gets, he has a million more questions and none of it makes _sense._

Wizard Luciel returns with a big, heavy book and sits back on the cushion in front of Yoosung.

“Okay, so this is going to… it won’t hurt, exactly, but it won’t be pleasant either. I’m removing a block in your brain and your memories will most likely come flooding back too fast for you to keep track of,” he explains. “Don’t worry. That’s normal. You’ll pass out for a few minutes but when you wake up, assuming the spell has worked, you’ll remember everything.”

Yoosung nods. He’s dealt with this pain for two months, he can deal with an unpleasant feeling for a few minutes.

“I need you to lie down so you don’t hurt yourself,” he says gently. Yoosung swallows nervously, lowering himself down onto his back and closing his eyes.

It’s comfortable here. The warmth and the soft cushions underneath him and the fluffy blanket wrapped around him make him feel the most sleepy he has in a long time. He almost can’t feel the pain right now.

Maybe that’s intentional.

He feels Wizard Luciel place his hands on his chest and hears him start muttering under his breath.

Yoosung feels a strange energy flow into him again, but this time it feels different. It’s like it’s not quite picking and poking at his wound, but it’s disturbing it. Nudging it just a little bit, enough to make him uncomfortable but not enough to bring about the screaming pain like before.

The energy slowly passes the pain and travels to his head, and that’s where it finally feels like it’s invading him. His tries to lay as still as he can, but he can’t help twitching a little at the weird feeling.

He doesn’t know how long he lies there. It could be seconds, it could be hours, it could even be days. All he knows is that nothing feels like it’s changing. He still can’t remember anything and he doesn’t feel as though Wizard Luciel is poking anywhere near where the pain actually is.

His mind is suddenly and inexplicably drawn to the green of that potion. He tries to clear his head, but the more he pushes the thought away, the more it grows. It had seemed oddly familiar. Why? What is it about that particular shade of green that makes his instincts jump, as though they’ve spotted something he should recognise.

Green… green… green…

A whirlpool forms in his mind. Bright, shining greens, swirling around. White joins, but it shines as though it’s pink. Then black. Then… purple? The purple and green merge together into a colour Yoosung can’t describe but it pushes into his mind, ripping the whirlpool and letting him go tumbling down so fast he can’t breathe.

The images race past him, tearing his lungs and shredding his skull.

White.

Pink.

Hair.

Black.

Cloak.

Wrists.

Legs.

Arms.

Rope.

Magic.

Potions.

Mint.

Eyes.

Mint.

Eyes.

Mint.

Eyes.

S…

Sa…

Saer…

Yoosung screams as everything crashes down on him all at once. His hands fly to his head and he clutches it, yanking at his hair as his mind splits in half.

There’s one word piercing through him as everything burns up in bright red and then fades into nothing.

_Saeran._

 

* * *

 

Yoosung feels like he’s been asleep for years, and as soon as he wakes he bolts upright. Wizard Luciel is kneeling over him and he almost crashes into him when he scrambles to get to his feet.

“I have to find… wh… why would he…?” Yoosung’s words feel disjointed and nothing makes sense. He feels a hand take hold of his wrist, firm but kind.

“I’m guessing you remember.”

“Yes, I… oh _god_ I have to find him.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, first you need to drink this.” Wizard Luciel holds out another potion for him, this one the same bright green as the one before.

“What is it?”

“A healing potion. You need to heal your mind or something bad could happen.”

Yoosung doesn’t want to waste a single second arguing, so he grabs the potion and downs it in one huge gulp, shoving the glass bottle back to Wizard Luciel.

“Can I go now?”

“Where are you going?”

“To find him! I have to find him!”

“Do you know where he is?”

“I… know where he _might_ be.”

“Be careful, Yoosung.” His grip on his wrist loosens. “If anyone gives you another Memory Potion, your brain won’t react too kindly to it until the Healing Potion is flushed out of your system.”

“He won’t. I won’t let him.”

And with that he’s gone. He leaves the confused looking Wizard Luciel sitting on the cushions and runs straight out the cabin and into the forest. He has no idea where to find Saeran, but he knows it’s a cabin.

_“No sound or smell can get in or out.”_

But that means the cabin will have an odd absence of smell, right? It’s purposefully placed in wolves’ blind spot, but Yoosung knows what he’s looking for.

_“There’s also a cloaking spell on the outside which makes the cabin look abandoned, so if anyone walks past, they wouldn’t think much of it.”_

He skids to a stop in the middle of the woods. No sound or smell, and somewhere that looks abandoned. And… this is the person he’s imprinted on. That’s the wolf equivalent of a soulmate. Surely he has some kind of instinct inside him that will point him in the right direction?

Yoosung closes his eyes and focuses on his instincts, heart pounding in his ears as loud as a drum. Which way? Which way…?

His eyes snap open and he runs.

 

* * *

 

Yoosung’s been running for what feels like hours, but he’s not stopping. He _refuses_ to stop until he finds Saeran, no matter what it takes.

Suddenly there’s a strange blip on his radar, and he comes to a stop, closing his eyes and focusing on it.

It’s so tiny he would have missed it if he hadn’t been looking, but there’s something to his right that feels… off. He opens his eyes and turns, walking towards it.

When a small, abandoned cabin comes into view he can feel his heart hammering so loudly he wouldn’t be surprised if Saeran could hear it from here. Is this the right place? It has to be. It doesn’t have a smell, and _everything_ has a smell.

He feels like he’s about to pass out when he reaches the door. Deep down inside him he can feel that this is the right place, but the anxiety in his brain is still making him question it.

Well, there’s no harm in checking.

He promised he wouldn’t go looking for him, but that doesn’t matter anymore. He can’t forget what happened, and even with a Memory Potion his heart still remembers. That just proves how strong their bond really is.

He braces himself and knocks on the door, the wood feeling far sturdier than it looks.

There’s no response for a few moments, but Yoosung will break the door down if he needs to.

The door opens.

His heart stops.

Confused green eyes meet his.

“Yoosung?”

He’s breathless. He can’t seem to slow his pulse.

It’s him.

It’s real.

He’s real.

He’s _here_.

He can barely speak, but he pushes out one, choked word.

“Saeran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been SO much fun, and I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm sad it's over, but I have to say I think this is one of my favourite fics I've written.  
> Thank you so much for reading<3


End file.
